Battle of Aetas
by Sinkingboat
Summary: Serenity, Harry Potter crossover. After defeating Voldemort, and waking up 500 years in the future, Harry is the oldest teenager alive! Cào mà! The crew of Serenity have a new job, and apparently a new crew member. Please R&R!
1. Serenity

AN: Ok this is my first fan-fiction story so helpful criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: Serenity, Firefly, Harry Potter... Yeah, not mine.

Serenity

_In the early years of the 21st century, earth was in great jeopardy. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort terrorized Europe and killed massive numbers of those found 'un-pure' or any who stood in his way. The number of deaths soon began to even surpass that of the Second World War. America refused to send support, proclaiming that their Aurors were already stretched thin dealing with a new uprising of pure-blood supremacists led by Voldemort's heir, The Dark Prince Salazar. All over the world people cowered at home in fear with a question at the tip of their tongues. Where is Harry Potter? The chosen one –_

"Nooooooo. No needles, Simon. I'll get better I promise, please," A young woman in her early twenties sobbed pitifully as she floundered out of her brothers grip. Her long black hair cascaded gently across her face as she slowly shook it from side to side. She gave another heart wrenching sob as her brother reclaimed his hold on her as gently as could with out letting her go. He had a slightly pained look on his face before he quickly masked it and put forth a calm commanding 'Doctor' mask, which quickly crumbled under his sister's intense gaze.

"Please, River, it will only sedate you. You have to calm down or you might hurt yourself." He almost whined. If only his Professors from FMU could see their most prized student now.

"Don't put me to sleep." Was her petulant reply, but she smartly followed it up with a childish pout that could stop a bullet.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds looked up from the book he was reading to look across the room at River and Simon Tam. Ex-fugitive siblings and a gorram pain in the ass. He couldn't complain all that much all things considered. With the alliance struggling to clean up the Miranda mess they had their hands full, which left them in relative peace.

"Doc, ya mind? I'm try'n to read." Mal asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Perhaps if you had a reading level above that of a five year old you might be able to." Inara replied as she made her way into the dining area. River gave a cute snort as she briefly forgot why she was struggling. The quick, but sharp pain of the needle Simon poked her with reminded her a moment later. She quickly frowned again as she sat down in the nearest chair suddenly feeling sleepy. The action briefly drew Mal's and Inara's attention delaying their fight. Simon smiled sheepishly at them.

Mal quickly looked back at the resident companion prepared to ask exactly how many five year olds she catered to, but wisely bit his tongue. "We got a simple job to do that's even legit and all we gotta do is play it smart like. If we don't we'll not likely get another job any time soon. So excuse me for try'n to keep my boat a float." He finally bit out.

"I agree with your reasoning." Mal actually looked pleased as she smiled prettily at him before she continued," I was just wondering if you wanted me to read out loud for you." He resumed his grumpy stare as she led a giggling River and an almost smiling Simon out of the room. He wasn't really mad, but people were used to seeing him that way so who was he to disappoint. As his mind wandered he thought back to how the got sent on this wild goose chase. It was only a little over a year after the broadcast that they received a voice message from a slightly odd, but apparently rich Luna Lovegood. It said she was aware of their current lack of job opportunities and was prepared to give two million credits for a relatively simple job…

FLASH BACK

3 weeks ago…

"Hello Captain Reynolds and crew of Serenity", it began, "I am a great admirer of all of yours and am sympathetic to your plight. So when I found I had a little errand I needed done, I immediately thought of you. I am willing to pay you two million credits for said job, and I promise it will keep you away from any Feds for some time. I am a collector of earth-that-was artifacts and have found some information that some particular items I desire are currently available." Mal had a felling the catch was coming, "But- 'ah here it is' Mal thought- it currently resides ON the earth-that-was." Everyone seemed to collectively frown at the news.

"Ain't it I dunno destroyed and stuff?" Jayne asked the recording. "Ms. Lovegood?" He hastily added as politely as he could. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot, and Simon was prepared to tell him so before…

"No, it is and has always been habitable. The government of the time was corrupt and for unknown reasons to me spreading propaganda of a false dooms day that never came. Now if you all are willing I have 500,000 credits at the Persephone Universal bank under Cap Mal Reynolds, and have the rest under another account prepared upon the job's completion. Also prepared is a list of things I desire and the locations of them all. Now due to the distance required to travel I have an Atomic-engine drive and other necessary parts that will get you there in around a month's time. Thank you." Kaylee's face lit up like Christmas came early at the mention of parts that were worth more than the entire ship. The rest of the crew minus Jayne began contemplating how the recording seemingly answered Jayne's question. It was an obvious question to prepare for, but the timing gave Mal a strange feeling. He looked at Zoe, who had stayed confined to her bunk most of the time since Wash's death, but even through her usual tired grimace there was a question in her eye's as well.

"Captain I don't like this. It's another government cover-up. She didn't even say who was still living on earth since it's apparently habitable." Zoe explained to his questioning look.

"I think it'd be cool. I mean it's the earth that was." Jayne said with a childish grin.

"I hate to agree with Jayne, but this does seem like a good opportunity. If she actually has the 500,000 lined up and the parts to get us to and back…" Simon trailed off as he looked to his current girlfriend who looked ready to explode.

"Oh please, Captain, those parts are so hard to come by?" She practically begged with a cute puppy face.

Mal sighed and against his better judgment, "River set a course-"

"Two days until we reach Persephone at half-burn." River interrupted from the pilot seat.

"-to Persephone. Uh- right- err- good work." Mal finished. "You know it really-"

"I know." River replied

"Well- er- good." Mal sighed.

END FLASHBACK

After they got the money and the parts they decided to give it a shot when a courier arrived with a small package addressed to the crew of Serenity. He seemed surprised to see them as he handed over the package. When asked he excitedly replied, "We've had this for over fifty years, and it was addressed to the Serenity crew outside of Persephone bank at exactly 11:14 am today. So naturally we were all curious where it came from, but when we checked we just found a long list of shipping agencies that all went out of business shortly after this package was sent to a newer agency. It became a packaging industry myth. Like whoever got it was going to go out of business unless they gave it to an actual recipient not just a new company. I actually just won 1,000 platinum." He smiled at their shock as he hurried off.

Mal sighed as he looked down at the book sent to them at exactly 11:14 am outside Persephone bank. "The Rise and Fall of Voldemort", by Luna Lovegood.

Simon and Kaylee looked down on River as she slept peacefully for the first time since they started their trek to the old world. River's sleepy smile seemed so out of place in the cold, sterile infirmary.

"She fair'n any better, Simon?" Kaylee asked with a slightly worried frown.

Simon looked up at his girlfriend and sighed. He hated to see River this way, but to see its affect on his sparkplug girlfriend was down right depressing.

"No. I don't understand it at all. She seemed like she was doing so much better after the broad cast; like getting it out cleansed her in some way. Now…," he let out a shaky breathe, "It seems the closer to earth we get the worse her symptoms become." He frowned. "Maybe..." He trailed off as he headed to the monitor on the other side of the infirmary. Kaylee looked on as Simon did a quick of the monitor while typing in other coordinates and searches for chemical readings. After a moment he growled angrily turning off the monitor.

"Zāng huà."

"What is it Simon? I didn't see nothin' strange." Kaylee asked nervously.

"Nothing, there's nothing abnormal. No radiation, satellite transmitions, solar flares… nothing. Where the only ones out here." Simon explained.

Kaylee nodded her understanding, "I don't get how that makes River all..." She made vague gesticulations with her hands of a crazy person, and Simon even smiled at that.

"She should be getting better. We are practically all alone out here and yet she is reacting similarly to how she acts when in a crowded bar. Only… she rambles about bumblebees and dragons and unicorns and…" Simon covered his face with his hands.

"Unicorns? Well it ain't all that bad … right?" She asked with a supportive grin. Simon smiled dropping his hands to circle them around her waist. Her smile brightened to the point of a supernova and Simon was powerless to resist as she gently pulled his head down. Their lips were just to touch before-

"The lion was asleep, but he has to wake up soon," River interrupted from the infirmary bed. Simon looked apologetically at Kaylee as he pulled away. She simply smiled in understanding as he went to River's side.

"Hey mei mei, how are you feeling." Simon whispered to a yawning River.

"You put me to sleep." She replied as if a five year old accusing their parents of eating Santa's cookies and milk.

"I'm sorry River. I just wanted you to be safe." He apologized. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Captain wants to see us." She smiled at his confused stare.

"River are you sure-"

"This is your captain speaking. We just entered earth's range… and um…were on that fancy new auto pilot Kaylee installed so I ain't got nothin' to do so… I'm all by my lonesome," Mal cleared his throat," Everyone to the mess hall I ain't asking." There was a loud whining beep and a click as he shut off the intercom after finishing his impromptu speech as commandingly as he could. Kaylee and River looked at each other before they both burst out giggling uncontrollably. Even Simon let out a small chuckle at the expense of the captain.

Jayne frowned in thought after hearing the captain's announcement his mind drifting off to other places before a strained grunt of urgency brought him from his musings. He quickly hauled the weight Zoe was benching back onto its resting place for the exhausted first mate.

"Thank you so much for the spot Jayne." Zoe said through clenched teeth.

Jayne missed the irony as he replied, "No sweat. Now let's see what the gorram got the captains panties in a twist." Zoe actually smiled at the idea. How she loved to see her captain squirm.

After everyone entered the mess hall and took a seat at the table Inara finally asked with a bright smile, "So lonely are we, Mal?" Mal returned the smile although tightly.

"Actually Inara I decided I liked your idea, thought we'd try it out for a spell." His smile started to turn mischievous.

"Oh, and what idea was that." She asked. Mal slid the heavy tome across the table towards her with another smile.

"Well see'n as we're only a couple days out, thought it might be a good idea to read up." Everyone leaned forward in their seats to get a better look at the book. When recognized, most of the crew had curious frowns having heard the history of this book.

Jayne voiced the collective thought of the group. "I still don't see why we didn't just take the 500,000 and run. For all we know there ain't another account and it's all some big trick." Mal sighed. He'd already explained that their employer was good enough to trust them while no one else was jumpin' at the chance. So long as she kept up the end of her deal they'd keep theirs. Honestly though he had no idea why they were going. He just had this feeling like he was connected to something or someone on that rock.

"Sides," Mal added after giving the same answer again, "We find she's right about earth than we'll likely find all sorts o' interest n' stuff to profit from. Plenty of rich people lookin' to waste their money on somethin'. We might as well be the ones who sell it to 'em." Jayne looked appeased not having thought if she wasn't for sure they could bring their stuff else where.

"Good point Mal." Jayne complemented.

"Glad to be of service." Mal replied with a smile not reaching his eyes. Only Inara and River had any idea of what really was going on inside his head. River smiled at the captain from the far side of the table when Mal met her eyes. However, he quickly looked back to Inara.

"Just incase this is what she makes it out to be I say we know what we're gett'n into. So how 'bout crack'n that thing on open, Inara?" Mal finished.

"Of course, Captain Reynolds." Inara replied sarcastically.

_the "chosen one" to destroy Voldemort disappeared shortly after the Tri-wizard tournament and death of his god father Sirius Black, who was convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban for betraying the Potter family to Voldemort. However, he escaped after thirteen years. Later it was discovered that it was actually Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters. Hermione Granger also disappeared with him and neither showed up to their fifth year of school at Hogwarts.-_

"What's a Hogwarts?" Jayne asked. Everyone glared at him making him quickly hold his hands up show of surrender.

_-Little is known about his time away, but many speculate he was training to face the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort…_

_500 years ago…_

Harry Potter looked on with a slightly amused smile as the school nurse Madame Pomfrey fretted about him. Checking every spell she could think of to find something to keep him in bed longer.

"After being tortured by you-know-who," she clucked her tongue like being put under the cruciatus was a past time for kids now a days, "you need to rest. Even if your wounds seem to have healed remarkably fast there is still a chance..." She frowned as Harry straightened out as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Just where do you think you are going mister?"

Harry smiled warmly as he replied, "Thank you for your care Madame Pomfrey, But it's time I see the headmaster about the Tri-wizard Tournament." After he escaped the hospital wing he began the journey to the headmaster's office. He took the long way. He definitely needed time to think. Last night was definitely strange. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his magic felt different after he and Voldemort dueled. Lighter, he thought. It felt lighter. Maybe it had something to do with his parents coming out of Voldemort's wand. He definitely felt more powerful than he ever had after the spell broke. It was like finally getting the corporeal patronus right while saving Sirius' life down by the lake. SIRIUS! That's what was bugging him. He hadn't seen Sirius since he was with the Weasleys before the tournament. Where was he? Why didn't he visit with everyone else in the hospital? Harry accelerated his pace to the headmaster's office. When he got to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office he realized he didn't have the password to get in. He suddenly felt incredibly scared and angry. Before he lost it however, he felt a calming touch inside of him. It was his magic he realized. It was guiding him. He suddenly knew he could get past the statue. With a dismissive wave of his hand the gargoyle was forcefully moved to the side. Harry strode purposefully up the spiral staircase and once again waved his hand forcing the door open so powerfully it slammed against the wall with an echoing thud. Fawkes let out a squawk at the sudden noise and Dumbledore's face sprung up from the papers he was reading to see who broke into his office. The first thing that Harry noticed was Remus' mournful face stained with tears. He knew then Sirius was gone.

"H-how?" He croaked out. Dumbledore's face instantly relaxed and became consoling when he realized the intruder was Harry.

"It seems," He began quietly, "that our defense teacher was not who he claimed to be. Mad-eye..."

"The missing polyjuice ingredients." Harry realized. Dumbledore nodded. "W-who was he and…?" He simply couldn't say it out loud…not yet.

"Barty Crouch Jr. It seems he escaped Azkaban with the help of his late father and mother. Sirius recognized his smell while in his animangus form, but couldn't place it until you already disappeared from the maze. He quickly went to confront him, but… Sirius hadn't recovered from his stay in Azkaban. Be consoled Crouch has been already given the dementor's kiss by Minister Fudge, but I'm sorry for your loss Harry." As Dumbledore finished, Harry felt something akin to an itch. The only problem was it was coming from inside his head. Once again he felt his magic bubble inside him. Harry forced the intrusion from his mind only to suddenly find himself inside Dumbledore's. After only a moment he broke away most of the connection.

"Don't be…" Harry growled, Dumbledore looked confused and was shocked when he realized his legilimency probe was rejected by a strong occlumency shield… "Be sorry for hiring not one but two death eaters. Be sorry you didn't get Sirius a proper trial when he needed one. Be sorry for lying to me constantly and most of all be GLAD I have my own reasons to take out Riddle because I could give two shits about your damn prophecy." He finished in a deadly whisper. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock when he figured Harry had not only repelled him from his mind, but also delved into his subconscious undetected. Harry stood ignoring Dumbledore and prepared to go when he looked at Remus' shocked face. "I'm sorry I have to go." Remus stood and hugged Harry; his last family member.

"I can't say I understand…" He replied with a tearful smile and a laugh to cover a cry.

Harry smiled and replied, "I know but maybe someday…" With that he turned to leave. He was at the door when he stopped and muttered, "You gotta be kidding me." So quietly Dumbledore couldn't hear. If he could he might have rethought his actions.

"Harry I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You have to go back to the Dursley's to strengthen the blood wards." He said while he raised his wand. Harry spun on his heel and wandlessly summoned Dumbledore's wand before he could fire a spell. Harry snapped the wand and darkly commanded, "Leave me alone… or else this school will need two new professors next year." He then began down the winding stairs, Dumbledore's voice angrily echoing off the walls. He quickly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room to get anything he needed. On the way he smiled at all the info he picked up while inside Dumbledore's head.

"When the portrait swung open Hermione sprung up out of her chair. "Harry… I'm s-so s-sorry." With that she flung herself at him hugging him tightly. He gladly returned the embrace. Hermione pulled herself back from his chest and looked up into his eyes, which she just noticed were unobstructed by his glasses. Not bothering with to wonder why, she went on the tip of her toes and pressed her mouth to his. Harry was stunned. He tried to not think of Hermione that way in fear of ruining their friendship and now she was kissing him! Hermione not getting the response she had hope for pulled back and began blubbering out an apology. Harry shut her up by kissing her hard, demandingly. Hermione moaned into the kiss but pulled away again.

"I don't want your pity- ummph" Harry liked his new ability to finally get her to shut up.

"I have to go 'Mione." Harry said sadly looking in her eyes.

"I know." She replied, but with a smile, "I'm coming." Harry began to argue so she used his method of shutting people up and laid one on him. They were broken from the kiss by a loud and angry growl. They both looked up to see an enraged Ron at the bottom of the boy stair case.

"What are you doing?" He screamed. Harry and Hermione shared a brief look.

"Ron..." Hermione began.

"Shut up mudblood. I wasn't talking to-"Harry heard all he needed and punched Ron across the jaw sending him to the ground hard.

"I can't take your petty jealousy anymore Ron. Me and Hermione," Hermione bit her lip to keep from correcting his grammar, "are leaving. I suggest you use the time alone to grow up." Harry and Hermione quickly went up stairs to get their things when they came down both were towing their trunks, owl and cat respectively. Harry made a quick portkey wandlessly leaving Hermione gaping at the display of power and knowledge. He smiled and mouthed later before they both grabbed on and disappeared from Hogwarts.

Ron pulled himself off the floor muttering darkly of his revenge…

_Where Harry and Hermione went is still unknown, however the intent was later explained to be gathering Horcuxes, fragments of Voldemort's soul allowing him to conquer death to a degree. It is also said that Harry Potter had to reign in the power he had recently unlocked with his duel against Voldemort. Ironically enough it was a block placed on him by none other than Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was killed later during the summer by Severus Snape. Who was thought by most to be a 'reformed' Death Eater. _

"Bumblebee." River growled out angrily. Inara took that as her queue to stop reading. Simon frowned at his sister and gave a tired sigh.

"River there's no bumblebee." Simon said looking around.

"I know." She replied.

"Wow." Mal said.

"I know." Jayne said looking at River as if she were an alien life form.

"NO," Mal clarified at Inara and Kaylee's glare, "I meant the book. The kid he's… you know?" He said smartly. Kaylee and Inara both stopped their glaring and sighed.

"Yeah…" Inara said, "poor kids got it so tough."

"At least he has someone to love." Kaylee smiled at Inara who blushed and looked away. Mal cleared his throat.

"Well that's somethin'. She sounds like a hand full." He said with a smile.

"Well come on keep read'n." Jayne whined.

"Right where was I?" Inara asked as she skimmed the last page they were on with a well manicured finger.

_The time through 1995 and 1996 Harry Potter and Hermione Granger simply disappeared. It was only a few months after their disappearance that Voldemort took an heir whom he named the Dark Prince Salazar. The dark Prince however wasn't chosen for his skills with a wand, but by his raw amount of hatred and his relationship with the-boy-who-lived._

_500 years ago…_

Harry and Hermione had a hard landing on the squeaky floors of number 12 Grimmauld Place. As Harry looked around he was overwhelmed with his grief for his Godfather. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand to offer some comfort. Harry gave a waning smile to show he appreciated the effort.

"So what's going on Harry?" Hermione asked having finally lost her patience.

"I'm not entirely sure myself actually. What I've figured out is that somehow when mine and Voldemort's wands connected the backlash from the spell somehow caused the blocks on my magic to crack. After that my magic put enough pressure on it to finally tear it down. When I was leaving the hospital wing this morning is when I first noticed it. I could fell the magic inside me, and all around me for that matter. Dumbledore," the name was spat like a cussword, "Seems to have been less than honest with me. He put blocks on my magic so he could keep me under his thumb. He also knew Sirius was innocent yet did nothing to help him. That way when he got hauled off to Azkaban I was left in his tender care. Of course he put me with the Dursleys so when I came to Hogwarts I'd see him as my own personal savior." By this point Hermione looked like she was ready to explode at all the injustices in Harry's life. Harry let out a bitter laugh. "But wait there's more. I asked when I was in the hospital our first year why Voldemort wanted me dead so bad. He didn't answer me. When I was in his office I was able to gleam it right out of his head. There is a prophecy that says I have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him." Hermione was now near tears so Harry decided to leave the Horcuxes for later.

"Hermione, why don't you get settled in one of the rooms while I go to change the Fidelius spell so I'm the secret keeper." Hermione looked skeptically at him, but he gave her a reassuring smile as he began to head into the kitchen.

Later after finishing with the wards and adding a few new ones, Harry headed up to bed. He was shocked to see Hermione is his usual spot curled up under a blanket. He turned prepared to find another room when her soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stay with me?" She asked in a near whisper. Harry turned and looked at her.

"Mione, are you sure?" Harry asked as he felt his breath speed up.

"I want you to stay." She replied. "Prove that kiss earlier wasn't my imagination." So for the rest of the night he did.

Over the next few months they trained in every magic they could find. Both became an animagus (Harry a multiple-animagus). Harry was able to nearly master the new powers he had. They also did physical training everyday and after the time working out both had considerably more strength and stamina, which was great for dueling and… other things. The rest of the time they used to research the Horcuxes. After nearly four months of research they were fairly confident they new where and what they all were. After taking out the locket, which was conveniently still in the house, they also destroyed the connection Harry shared to Voldemort. Thanks To Regulus Black's diary Harry was ready to set out to find the rest of them. Harry and Hermione both decided it would be better for her to go into hiding with her parents for the duration, although how Harry got her to agree was beyond him. It took nearly seven months for Harry to get all the Horcuxes and destroy them, but as soon as he did he made his way home.

When Harry left, Hermione tried to figure out what she was going to do. She was lucky she was able to hide the fact from Harry that she was pregnant…

To be continued….

AN: what do you think? I know it was a little boring, but I don't want the Harry/ Voldemort war to be the story. I just want to summarize what happened so we can get to the good stuff. As soon as that happens the pace will pick up.


	2. Graveyard

AN: HERE WE GO ROUND TWO!

DISCLAIMER: Im buying some stock from WB's... does that count? Sounds of shuffling paper... nope still not mine.

Hushed whispers flooded the cold hallway outside the infirmary on a Firefly classed spaceship named Serenity...

"Simon, I ain't tellin' you not to take care of your sister; you just need to relax a little." Kaylee pouted before she began to whisper almost conspiringly, " It's been almost two months since we last… you know… had sex."

"Kaylee! Please River might hear you-"

"I can read minds Simon!" River yelled from the infirmary down the hall. Kaylee seemed to find this hilarious, and Simon's look of horror only made her laugh harder.

"River's a big girl Simon; she can take care of herself!" Kaylee was now back on track, "And I need some attention too. I'm your girlfriend." She wined out the rest quit childishly.

Simon frowned, "Kaylee please I thought you understood. River is my responsibility. I gave up my entire life for her and all I get out of it is trouble-"

SMACK! Simon was propelled back several feet by the force of Kaylee's blow. Kaylee blinked, completely surprised by her reaction. Simon always seemed to make her feel like she should be ashamed of the way she and the rest of the crew lived their lives on Serenity, but the heart broken look on River's face when he went into his seemingly endless rant, broke her heart in two. River had become her family and a close friend, and she protected her friends. She promptly turned on her heel and left. Simon had a shocked look on his face until it became a guilty frown. When he turned and saw the vacant expression on his baby sister he felt like he'd been kicked in the nuts, which he richly deserved.

Later at dinner everyone was giving Simon stares full of hatred except Kaylee and Jayne. Kaylee had a resigned thoughtful expression while Jayne had a curious one.

"So you turned down sex to hang out with your science gismos and your sister." He stated with a shake of his head. "Always knew there was something wrong with ya, Doc, but I gotta say your even more screwed in the head then I gave ya credit for." Surprisingly no one seemed to mind Jayne being Jayne for once as they all agreed. The captain however did frown at the thought of Kaylee and sex as she had become a little sister of sorts to him.

"Jayne please?" Mal asked as he turned to Simon who at least looked remorseful. "Doc maybe you should go to bed early?"

"I actually wanted to-"

"See you _keep_ think'n I'm askin," Mal said with a smile, "I ain't." He finished with a glare. Simon seemingly using his gifted brain for once wisely left the room. Jayne needing no further prompting snatched his plate. "Cheer up little Kaylee it ain't all bad." Mal tried to comfort.

"How's that cap'n?" Kaylee asked with some hope.

"Uh- well- don't rightly know. Just sounded like the thing to say." Mal sighed. While Inara let out a snort.

"Kaylee, hun, we all know for a smart person Simon's impossibly dumb. He'll come around." Inara assured the mechanic.

"That's the thing, 'Nara, I don't care no more. I'm through wait'n for him. I waited long enough. Just have to go back to battery operated men." She finished quietly. Jayne's eyes shot open at the thought, and Kaylee blushed and looked away. "So, Cap'n do you think all these magical things in this book are true?" Kaylee asked trying to divert the attention away from her and onto their current job.

Mal sighed, "No, but I think there's some truths init. Else our current employer wouldn't have sent it. I noticed some of the things she wants, that I'd never heard of, were in the book. So I figure its just so as to help us look for her goods."

"Why not just tell us flat out if that were the case, Sir." Zoe contributed to the conversation.

"She wants us to be prepared." River whispered yet the whole crew were able to hear.

"But for what." Kaylee asked.

"The truth." River cryptically answered. Everyone frowned for once completely agreeing with her.

_500 years ago…_

Harry sighed as he tiredly entered Grimmauld place for the first time in over six months. Hunting down the Horcuxes was surprisingly easy, a few zombies here, a few vampires there and BAM. Destroying them took some doing, however. He was sore and he was down to the last of his magic reserves when he tiredly slumped onto the living room couch. He was too tired to wonder why Hermione wasn't up waiting with her parents when he got home.

A few hours later there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. After a few moments there was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. Harry's eyes snapped open as he saw a large eagle come swooping down from the window and into the living room. It perched none too gently on Harry's shoulder, and released a black envelope with a white wax skull sealing it shut. Harry jumped from his spot on the couch causing the eagle to squawk angrily and fly out the way it came. Harry quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the bright white parchment with blood red ink. Harry's breathe quickened as he read the letter.

Potter,

You have done a remarkable job this last year destroying my lord's soul; however you left the thing most precious to you unguarded… your queen…fool. So far the only use I could make of this mudblood was the ink I used in preparing this letter. Her blood wasn't clean enough for much else. Her parents however proved to be a great entertainment while under the effects of the imperious curse. Mr. Granger was very distraught to realize he murdered his own wife. Now down to business, if you ever want to see Granger again I suggest you hold on to this letter as it is a portkey and will activate in several seconds.

Dark Prince Salazar

Harry was breathing deeply with righteous anger and his eyes crackled with power and fierce determination. His fatigue by now was completely forgotten as he crumpled the letter in his hand just before he was whisked away. After landing back in a familiar graveyard, Harry zoned out as he began to kill his way through the mass of Voldemort's followers. There was a barrage of different colored spells zooming towards him. He didn't even try to avoid them, instead absorbing them to use for more power. The sky seemed to darken to his mood. It began to thunder and a heavy wind pushed though the cemetery carrying with it the screams of Harry's opponents. Harry barely remembered killing over twenty death eaters, fifty dementors, and 10 vampires. All he knew was rage and fear as he fought his way over to Riddle Sr.'s old grave. At this point time slowed. Harry saw a tall man in a dark hood holding a gun of all things to his Hermione's head. She had an accepting yet determined face even as a few tears slipped down her face. Harry lost his momentum at the sight as a hand seemingly ripped out his heart. He saw her mouth 'I love you', before everything happened a million miles an hour. He saw through the darkened hood a vicious smile and knew he had to act. He silently summoned the gun to himself, however just before the weapon sailed towards him one shot was fired. The noise was deafening to Harry, and he died a thousand times before Hermione's body even touched the ground. Harry roared with fury as he stalked his prey. The man suddenly didn't seem as calm and frantically waved his wand in an intricate pattern while chanting in Latin. Harry recognized the dark spell and smiled dangerously. It was meant to permanently castrate someone. Harry was about five feet from the man when the sickly colored dark spell was launched at him. Harry easily sent it back and watched in satisfaction as the man writhed on the ground in agony as blood gushed from his pelvic region. Harry slowly made his way towards his fallen enemy. He quickly deflected the killing curse sent to him in a last ditch effort, and bound him to the same tombstone he was tied to almost a year ago. He then quickly made his way over to Hermione. She was shot in the stomach and he almost smiled. He could easily heal the wound. After attempting to close the wound several times he growled in frustration and fear.

"Hermione can you hear me? It's me Harry?"

"Harry? I'm sorry, Harry I just wanted to see him." Harry's heart clenched.

"See who?" He demanded and was shocked when she smiled at his anger.

She coughed through a laugh, "Jealous Harry? I must admit he fulfils me in a way you never could." Harry felt like he was having someone gut him like a fish. She was mocking him while seemingly bleeding to death.

"Hermione I don't un-"

"I'm sorry Harry. He's your son." She smiled after a wince of pain.

"S-son.?" She nodded her head. "Hermione I can't understand. Why won't your wound heal?"

She smiled a bitter smile. "I'm afraid I died before you got here Harry." Seeing his frown she continued, "I've been poisoned." She finished weakly at a near whisper.

"There must be some-"She interrupted him.

"Just promise to take care of our son. He's at -" She gasped in pain and closed her eyes for the last time. Harry was panicking.

"Where Hermione where's he at." He sobbed as he shook his dead lover. "WHERE!" He screamed. He then broke down completely crying on Hermione's shoulder while cradling her head in his chest. "Where? W-where?" He whispered over and over never receiving an answer. Finally a chilling laugh brought him out of his pain.

"The mudbloods gone Potter. We gave her basilisk venom mixed with a weakened dose of the drought of the living death." He laughed cruelly. Harry quickly masked his pain and smiled a deadly smile.

"Did you now?" He asked conversationally, "Well that was clever. So now I have the "Dark Prince Salazar" at my mercy. This should be fun. I love fun. First lets see who you are shall we?" He pulled back the hood and growled. "Well if it isn't my good… friend… Ronald. Long time. I probably should of known with the whole 'your queen' bit in the letter." Harry bit out over his rising hatred.

"You should have seen the look on her face when we killed her parents Potter." He challenged even though his voice quivered.

"You know Ron there's another friend we haven't seen in a while. Not since… second year I believe." Ron paled dramatically. "Tell me where Voldemort is." Harry already knew having easily broken though his weak mind shields, but he wanted to break Ron and get him to say.

"I'll never tell you… you… halfblood."

"Well now you certainly have gained quite the vocabulary in the last year haven't you?" He asked rhetorically. Ron remained silent. "Very well let's go see Aragog, shall we?" and with a quiet pop they disappeared…

Just after Harry disappeared and dark figure emerged from the shadows. It silently crept over to the lifeless body of Hermione Granger. After a moment with a loud crack it disappeared along with Hermione.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but hey I'm tired. I'm not being too obvious with the plot am I? 'Cause in truth it keeps changing every time I sit down to write. See ya.


	3. Lost and Found

_AN: DISCLAIMER: Original characters and plot not mine…_

_Chapter 3_

_Lost and found_

_Harry had a grim, but satisfied smile as he walked out of Aragog's home for the second time in his life. As he thought about Hermione's last words he lost the smile completely as a tear slid down his face. He had a son. He was thrilled that a part of Hermione and himself would live on after their deaths, but he was terrified he would never see him. He shook his head to rid it of his morbid thoughts and prepared himself mentally for his last fight with Voldemort. He knew he should go home to rest and allow his magic time to recover, but his anger wouldn't let him…_

_On Serenity…_

Cheerful shouting filled the cold hallways of Serenity as River skipped joyfully through the ship while on occasion screaming at the top of her lungs…

"We're here! We're finally here!"

The rest of the crew watched with a bewildered happiness from the dinning table. Well everyone except Mal. He wore his typical scowl even while his eyes shown with relief.

"Doc, I thought you said River was getting worse?" He asked without taking his off the jovial young woman who just went to the floor with a crash as she misjudged a jump over an empty chair. Not to be deterred, she was up and skipping about after only a brief pause.

"She was! She was practically catatonic until we were just out of earth's atmosphere. Then she springs up and starts screaming-"

"We're here!" River interrupted.

"I haven't been able to slow her down long enough to run scans and-"Kaylee quickly interrupted that train of thought by voicing her opinion…

"Who cares? I haven't seen River this happy n' forever!" She was beginning to bounce a little in her chair from happiness. Everyone could tell she was itching to join in River's antics. Simon was too scared of opening old wounds by contradicting his ex's thoughts.

Interrupting before everyone began voicing there opinions, Mal began with... "Right enough of that and to the real reason we are here. We'll be come'n up on 'Scotland' pretty soon and that's where our employer seems to think the goods will be. I'll take the Doc, Jayne, and River with me"-He quickly put his hands up before Simon could interrupt- "Zoe I want you and Kaylee to stay with Serenity in case of any trouble. Inara I doubt you'll find any suitable bachelors for business her so you'll stay too."

Inara was about to give Mal a piece of her mind before River jumped on the table and practically shouted, "Well let's go!"

Everyone took that as the queue to get ready. Jayne was heading into his bunk to get an armful of guns with a gleeful expression. 'Shā jī gěi hóu kàn, I might get to kill some alien creatures!' He thought almost giddy. Maybe they'd have him in the history books as the first space explorer to kill an alien.

Up in the cockpit, Mal and River just took their Captain and co-captain seats respectively.

"So little Albatross, ready to get behind the wheel again." Mal asked a little wary of her sudden recovery.

"Yep!"

"Ok… good. If you feel like-"He began.

"I will!" River chirped. Mal sighed and adjusted the port hydraulics. Serenity lit up as they entered earth's atmosphere causing Mal to smile. He never lost the thrill he felt from flying and he never felt it more clearly than when they were crashing… Landing…hard. He would've gone to flight school if it wasn't for the war, but after his mother was killed by some FEDs he knew which side of the line he stood on.

River landed Serenity quite gracefully just outside of a large forest and next to a large lake. Mal, although not surprised, announced to the rest of the crew that earth wasn't in fact a burning pile of ash and actually looked quite lovely. Even if he wasn't aware of the governments corruption, he still knew in his gut earth wasn't destroyed after listening to Lovegood's message. The connection he felt only solidified his intuition.

Mal sighed as the engines died down and the coolants were released outside the ship. Doing a quick check of his guns he got up and headed towards the cargo bay following a screaming River. He smiled as he thought on the bad pun until he heard River giggle. His scowl immediately went back up full force. This, however, sent the already giddy River into hysterics laughing.

As Mal, Jayne, River and Simon made their way off their ship they were overcome with feeling of unease that seemed to be oozing out of the forest. They shared a collective gulp as they began the trek into it.

"Ai ya… Simon muttered. Figures, the only energy source would be in their."

"Cheer up Doc. Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll be eaten." Mal smirked. Simon just gulped again causing River to giggle.

"What's got you so gorram happy?" Jayne whispered as they made it just far enough into the woods they couldn't see Serenity.

"NOTHING! EXCEPT THE WAKING LION!" She screamed causing creatures of all shapes and sizes to scurry away in a flurry of feathers and fur and a few much larger predators to take notice.

"Lion!" Jayne whispered harshly. "Where?" His fear of an overly large and desperately hungry feline caused River to giggle again. Mal sighed wondering if having River here was such a good idea after all.

After an hour long hike they came across a large clearing and in the center were the ruins of what was obviously once a large castle. They gasped almost simultaneously.

"Kaylee sure will be disappointed she didn't see this." Mal said.

"Who wouldn't?" Jayne asked with child like glee.

"The energy signal is coming from inside of it." Simon muttered. Mal nodded having sensed that already and began to climb over stones to get inside of the remaining structure. River was following closely behind. Once inside it only took a few turns before the were upon the obvious source of the energy signal.

"Well that's just creepy." Jayne announced staring with a bewildered expression at the black coffin. The coffin gleamed in the fading sun and gave off an ominous hum as it hovered a few feet off the ground. River almost immediately tried to run towards it.

"River stay still it might be dangerous!" Simon demanded while quickly refraining her.

"No, I have to get him out! It's time to wake up." She insisted. Everyone wore equally confused and slightly scared looks on their face.

"Wake… the lion?" Mal finally ventured while waving in the general area of the coffin.

"Yes!" River smiled finally getting through.

"There's a lion in there?" Jayne asked quickly pointing Emily and Jessica, his twin silver plated colt .45s, at the coffin.

"NO!" River screamed frustrated. Finally she broke from her brother's grasp and ran towards the coffin. She quickly pressed a series of buttons before Mal could pull her away. The damage, however, was done. A hiss of air was released as a thin lid cracked and then sprung open. As the thick fog began to clear, Mal summoned up his courage and peeked in with his hand on his gun. He finally got close enough to see… nothing. It was empty. He turned back to the beaming River.

"Nothin's there sparkplug." River's smile slid off her face.

"But I felt him." She replied.

"I'm sor-"

"Huuuuuuuh!" Mal jumped at the sound of someone gasping and the coughing for air seemingly from an empty coffin.

"Chu fei! Zao Goa! That always happens to me!" Mal cursed as he turned back to the coffin. There floating in mid air above it was the head of a young teen with dark messy hair and bright green eyes. Eyes that held anger and pain. The head still gasping for air seemingly rolled sideways and out of the coffin falling to the cracked stone floor. As his head continued to roll, the four explorers continued to back up in shock. Finally after a couple rolls a silvery cloth got caught on a stone and as the head continued to roll was pulled off the now visible and naked body which they all assumed belonged to the head. River recovered first by running to and kneeling in front of the young man and pulling him into a hug. As she continued to hold him she began to gently stroke his hair. This seemed to relax him. When River's hands began to comfort him a little too low Simon snapped out of his shock and pulled a blanket out of his pack and covered him while scolding River who had the decency to blush. Finally the dark haired man calmed enough to take in his surroundings. When he spotted River he smiled. River returned the smile until he spoke.

"Hermione?" He asked and then promptly passed out.

"Who's that?" Jayne asked.

Mal sighed, "I honestly hope I don't know."

AN: Please Review


	4. Camp Fire

AN: Thanks for the great reviews. I went back and fixed every mistake I saw and will do better in the future. I think I have a problem with typing faster than I think. If it's not that... I blame public schools and IM. LOL. I like the River is Hermione incarnate thing, but honestly only thought far enough ahead to have some memories from her 'reading' abilities. I know for sure she won't be a Hermione clone because I love River too damn much… Sorry. In this chapter I seriously add from yet another source. Try to figure where from.

DISCLAIMER: If you can't top it. Steal from the best! Like I just did with that quote.

Chapter Four

The Truth comes out

Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat hunched over the dieing embers of the impromptu camp fire, which was made after realizing they were not going to make it out of the forest before dark. The rest of the group were in sleeping bags on the forest ground including the recently clothed dark haired teen. Which, in itself, proved difficult with Mal and Jayne refusing to help and River only too happy to lend a hand.

Mal ran his hands over the strange silver cloak that came off the boy. He had a thoughtful yet grim expression as he made his hand disappear for the umpteenth time…

_His father's invisibility cloak was among his favorite possessions…_

The words from, "The Rise and Fall of Voldermort", kept running though his mind. Surely this kid couldn't be Harry Potter. That would make him… he quickly did the math in his head… Old! The longest anyone was frozen and successfully awakened was only thirty years. It's really all they needed at the time since it was a twenty-five year flight from earth to Alpha, the first terraformed planet. Of course that's _on record. _Who's to say what the Alliance had been up to behind closed doors? River… She looked so confused when he called her Hermione. She seemed to expect him to know her. Mal stopped his examinations of the cloak to look at the still sleeping and alleged Harry Potter just as the wind picked up pushing his bangs off his face and exposing a lightning bolt shaped scar. The strangest part of all was the pull he felt towards earth seemed to finally relax when they found Harry. Which made absolutely no sense… he wasn't gay. Right? Mal thought about it… nope he was still attracted to Inara… err...

"Woman… I'm not attracted to Inara." He corrected himself angrily. He was abruptly drawn from his thoughts by the sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs. He suddenly felt as if his stomach dropped and knew what ever out there was a danger. He quickly drew his gun and headed towards the sound, but was careful to stay in the light. As he peered into the pitch black forest steadily holding his gun, he was startled to hear a low growl from the other side of their camp.

"Zang hua," Mal cursed, "Jayne! Get up we have company!" He yelled, Simon and River sat up startled, but Jayne merely rolled over in his sleep muttering…

"You're a dirty girl aren't you?"

"Shit," He cursed again. The sound of snapping twigs started to get louder and the pace was quicker. His heart began to pound as he tried to pin point exactly were the animal would come from. A much louder growl came from behind him. He spun and could just barely make out a dark form in the woods. What really drew his attention where the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. He could even make them out in the dark forest as they seemed to suck in all light around them while still giving off a menacing glow. Coming out of his trance he gently squeezed the trigger of the gun…

POP

"Son of a bitch!" Now he was really mad. Just as he fired a forceful tug on his pants caused him to fall to the ground and drop his gun from the sudden impact. A pained screech told him he still hit his mark and the lack of grip on his pants told him the gunfire scared them. He had just enough time to roll onto his stomach before he felt himself being tugged into the dark again. He swung out his other leg and was rewarded with another screech of pain as he reached for where he thought his gun was he screamed in pain as he felt a pair of strong jaws clamp down on his leg and sharp teeth pierce both his thick pants and the soft flesh of his leg. He frantically snatched his gun back and fired at random in front of him. Finally after two more loud pops the third shot was fired by a sickening sound of a bullet piercing the animal's skull. Mal shuddered as he was covered in blood and bits of god knows what. He painfully got to his feet and limped back into the light with his gun still firmly in his hand. He shook his head at the sight that greeted him. Jayne was still snoozing away while Simon attempted to comfort a perfectly bored River.

Beep…beep…beep…

Jayne's eyes snapped open at the sound of his wrist watch alarm, and sat up to relieve Mal from watch duty. His eyes scanned the camp finally resting on a blood soaked Captain.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jayne asked surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Mal screamed. Jayne nodded, confused why he was being yelled at.

"What're you so gorram angry 'bout?" He snapped back.

"You sleep though me screamin' my head off and gun fire but three beeps of a third rate digital watch and your up like a virgin in a whore house!" He screamed again.

"Virgin in a whore house?" Jayne asked. Mal let out and exasperated breath and limped to his cot to lay down with a simple, don't wake me when you get eatin'.

"Eatin'? " Jayne squeaked. Mal smiled.

The next morning…

The soft whistling and happy chirping filled the camp followed by a soft whispering voice. Mal frowned and sat up. He was surprised to see Harry awake talking to a bird that was perched on his shoulder eating some of the protein bar Harry was happily munching on. Mal quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was slightly disturbed to see it was not an illusion from blood loss or sleep deprivation. His eyes scanned the camp, but only managed to find Jayne who was back asleep. He slipped his hand over his gun but kept it in the holster.

"See you're awake." He stated. Harry looked over to Mal, and seemed to lose his smile.

"Yeah." He replied, but then a something lit in his eyes. "Simon won't answer any of my questions nor will…River." He seemed to struggle with River's name which Mal chose to ignore.

"Questions?" Mal returned.

"What happened to Voldemort? Where am I? Who are you?" He listed.

Mal thought about how to answer while mentally cursing the doc for letting this fall to him… or not he shrugged. "Well, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, and I don't know if I'm the best person to answer your questions, Harry."

"That's what Simon and River said… and Hagrid." He frowned hoping this wasn't a trend.

"Whose Hagrid?" Mal asked.

"He's the COMC at Hogwarts."

"Oh… Hogwarts." So that part was true. "So what's with the bird?" He asked suddenly realizing how strange that looked. Harry quickly turned to stare at the bird which promptly flew off.

"Guess it was just hungry." He shrugged. Mal, of course, didn't believe it was that easy for a second, and considering the bird only flew to the nearest tree reinforced his belief. He was tempted to shoot the thing just to see Harry's reaction…

"I am a mean ol' bastard." He muttered.

Harry was incredibly happy with how casual he appeared to look. Of course, on the inside his mind was going a million miles an hour. 'Was Voldemort finally dead? Where the hell was he? What was he doing in these strange clothes? Where was his wand, and to him most important, why is my magic so weak?' The list went on and on. Ranging from what day was it to will the world be ending soon? So him keeping calm was one of the only good things going for him. His musings were interrupted by yelling from somewhere a few hundred feet off. Harry quickly jumped to his feet while wincing in pain from his neglected body.

"That's the direction Simon and River went to get water!" He shouted concerned. Mal too stood up also while wincing in pain.

"Lets go then." Mal replied. Harry took one look at his leg and stated…

"No way; you'll only slow me down and I'm slow enough."

"Harry!" Mal shouted. "Take my gun," which was then thrown the teen feet between them. Harry snatched the weapon out of the air briefly considering leaving it before tucking it into his pants. As he was running towards the noise the screaming became more intermittent. This worried him so he pushed himself harder. Finally he came to the edge of the forest. He was shocked to see a group of maybe fifty people with all dressed in strange dresses or tunics, which were seemingly made from different sized leaves and small twigs. They were all at the edge of a large stream. As he pushed his way past he finally came across River being held back by Simon. He tried to see what they were looking at and finally noticed a small girl in the stream.

"Why the hell isn't anyone saving her?" He shouted at Simon.

"They don't seem to know how to swim and River and I aren't strong enough to get threw that current." He shouted back over the noise.

Harry nodded to himself as he quickly took off his shirt. Hermione always did say he had a saving people thing.

"Harry you won't make it through that stream." Simon shouted.

"I'll try." Harry said before running as fast as could and diving in. Simon was right. He thought as he struggled to make it to the girl struggling to keep a grip on a large rock. But he said he'd try. By the time he made it to the little girl his arms felt like they'd be pulled away by the current, and his lungs burned from use and water he'd breathed in. His side also ached with cramps. Upon reaching her, the small girl quickly claimed his neck as her new purchase. Her nails dug into his skin painfully and the sudden added weight casuded him to sink for the briefest second. He then grabbed the rock to let his arms rest a moment. After only a second he heard a new voice shouting. He turned his head to see Captain Reynolds.

"What?" He shouted back.

"Throw me my gun!" He shouted. "I don't want to lose it!"

Harry tried his best to glare but couldn't tell if he got the message or not. Either way he pushed the kid around onto his back and slowly attempted to make his way back. Just as he was at the small drop that led to the shore he lost what ever energy he had left and began to sink. Just as he was sure the current would send him and the girl to their deaths, a strong grip pulled him out of the water. He gasped for air immediately while scrambled to get up onto the shore. Once there, he collapsed breathing heavily.

"Simon- s-she's n-not brea-breathing," he coughed out to his rescuer. Simon nodded and began CPR. After several tense moments the girl began to cough up water and gasp for air just like Harry. Everyone began cheering loudly while talking quickly in a language Harry understood… mostly, while Simon caught a few words. It must be some form of Latin. Harry thought. Harry finally relaxed listening to the chatter until Simon shouted.

"Eat what!"

AN: Well? Expect more soon.


	5. Check Up

AN: Told ya I'd get more out soon! Well not much to say right now… Anybody heard anything new on the continuation of Firefly? I just got the "Done the Impossible" Fan documentary for the series. Wow! I just started school and work again so… expect more chaps because I skip school and take long breaks at work.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rolling is my girlfriend's cousin's nephew's great aunt… so if a long list of people die…

**Chapter Five **

**Check Up**

"With no new episodes being aired and an uncertain future, the fans turned to themselves to fill the gap… They joined message boards; donated to charities… they created music and art… and fan fiction… some of that stuff's pretty creepy." Adam Baldwin

"Eat what!" Simon shrieked horrified. Harry just started to laugh wile still occasionally giving off a hacking cough; his lungs still burning a bit.

"Epulum means feast." Harry explained. "…In Latin." He clarified for Mal. Simon seemed to relax and the captain reholstered his gun, which he had reclaimed from Harry just before the miscommunication. Just then a high pitched crackling sound erupted from the communicator Mal wore on his hip. After a minute it settled down and Kaylee's cheerful but concerned voice erupted from the device.

"Cap'n, you there?"

"Here, little Kaylee. How come were just hearin' from you now; tried to reach ya all last night?" He asked back.

"There was somethin' disrupt'n all coms signals from your last location, It just cleared up now. We ain't to sure what it was though. All we can tell is what ever it was disrupts electrical signals." Kaylee chirped. Harry was back to confused again. Although Simon did explain who they were; he didn't go into great detail. He assumed they were at the very least squibs when they new his name from the look of his scar, but they didn't seem to realize it was a magical disturbance causing the electronics to go haywire. Plus none of them had any wands, just guns.

"We'll worry 'bout that latter. Just get us picked up before the locals get restless." Mal said.

"'K Cap'n, see ya in a few." She replied.

How the hell were they going to get picked up here in anything short of a helicopter.

Harry let out a tired sigh. "How exactly are we going to get picked up here?"

Simon looked uncomfortable and River looked excited.

"A spaceship!" She gushed. Harry's eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious!" He looked towards Mal and Simon for confirmation and he was surprised when they shrugged and nodded. 'Maybe he was transported to another realm of earth or something. They avoided any and all questions that would explain where he was. The landscape seemed like it was maybe Ireland or Scotland, but he didn't recognize anything, and last time he checked there wasn't a tribe of natives that spoke Latin on either Ireland or Scotland.

Mal was seriously starting to wonder how the hell you tell some one they have been asleep for centuries and everyone they know is dead. He was interrupted from his morbid thoughts by one of the older locals. Although he appeared to be among the leaders, he couldn't have been more than twenty-five. He began rapidly speaking in what Mal assumed was Latin. After the tribesman finished his speech, Mal turned to Harry and Simon for help. Simon just shrugged so Harry answered the unspoken question.

"He asked if we would go to a feast in out honor of saving the young girl." Harry explained. Mal nodded and considered this. He didn't like the idea of going with such a large group of people even if they were unarmed. Numbers still count. However, all they had to eat recently were different shaped and colored protein rations. Decision made Mal told Harry…

"Tell them we'd be glad to after we fix our hurt." He said while gesturing to his wounded leg.

Harry nodded and translated for the captain. The tribesman looked pleased, but warned to come with intentions to stay the night or leave before dusk. When asked why…

"He says that, 'danger comes with the stars'." Harry translated with a frown.

Mal sighed tiredly while taking a look at his leg. 'No kidding,' he thought. "That's fine." Mal said when he noticed Harry waiting for an answer. Harry nodded and again translated. The locals looked happy, which was strange given their usual emotionless faces. They said goodbye, and quickly scurried off towards several large houses all with roofs made with clay and dried grass and some smaller branches making it look like an inside out birds nest. The walls were also made of wood with some larger rocks making a foundation. It reminded Harry of the homes he saw in the movie Brave heart one summer at the Dursleys'. Just then Serenity made her appearance known as she smoothly landed further up the clearing. Harry gasped as he looked at the amazing ship.

"It's incredible." He breathed. Mal smiled, happy someone other than himself and Kaylee appreciated Serenity for her class. Simon, however, let out a snort which Mal chose to ignore.

"She's not much, but she's home." Mal replied causing Harry to stop in his tracks. Harry fought down a wave of sadness as he thought of Hermione and the man who ended her life. It was so overwhelming, he considered suicide. He probably would end it right this second if he didn't know he had a son somewhere out there.

Mal and Simon were making there way over to Serenity when River finally noticed Harry wasn't following. She quickly ran back and grabbed his arm dragging him with her to Serenity while giggling happily.

As they made their way up the opening hatch to the cargo bay, Harry was once again struck by an incredible feeling of awe. Sure it wasn't all that special to look at. Just a big garage really, but the fact was that he was on a spaceship for the first time, and the idea of it sent chills up his spine.

"So you guys actually go to space in this?" Harry asked excited by the prospect.

"Yep!" River squealed before giving off a huge yawn. Harry and Mal smiled while Simon frowned.

"River, you didn't get much sleep last night after the attack, why don't you go take a nap while I fix up the Captain?" River pouted, but complied when he threatened her with needles. Harry was dieing to ask more questions, but felt they'd get shot down anyway so kept silent.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

Simon and Mal shared a quick glance. "You'll come with us so I can run a few tests." Simon explained, but hastily added more at Harry's frown. " It's just a quick check up really."

"We'll even answer your questions if you're a good boy." Mal joked. It did the trick however and Harry quickly followed.

Simon quickly ushered Mal and Harry to the infirmary. As they entered Harry sighed. He couldn't decide which made him feel more uncomfortable, the cold dark stone walls of Hogwart's infirmary or the mechanical, metallic lifeless, ones of Serenity. Mal limped over to the infirmary bed to lie down while Harry sat at a chair to the side. Meanwhile, Simon, on the other side of the bed ripped open Mal's pant leg to see the damage. Simon frowned…

"That bad, Doc?" Mal asked.

"It's strange… whatever bit you was definitely a Primate…" Simon trailed off inspecting the wound.

"Human?" Mal asked shocked.

"No definitely not! It does bare a striking resemblance to a human jaw structure, though…

Tian ye!" He exclaimed.

"What!" Mal shouted back slightly nervous.

"There are teeth inside these wounds. How could they have broken off?" He asked as he moved to get a new few more medical instruments. Mal had a slightly sick look on his face.

"I reckon they got there when I blew its head off… must of shot 'em through their teeth." He muttered.

"I'll have to take a blood sample to test for any diseases this thing might carry." Simon returned carrying what Harry thought looked like needle nose pliers along with a few needles and bandages. Mal winced as he felt the cold metal jaws of the pliers work their way into his leg and clamp down on one of the teeth. Simon pulled it back out and dropped it in a tray usually filled with the bullets the crew of Serenity seemed to attract while muttering how, "It was a shame the body was missing in the morning." The process lasted a few minutes until Mal was bandage up and sent on his way. Harry was up next. Simon explained he would be hooking him up to an I.V. to take a blood sample.

"We might also want to give you a few inoculations." He explained. Harry nodded his acceptance. Simon went about testing his reflexes, checking his pulse and other vitals.

"Well your muscles seemed to have well up well under…" Simon realized what he was saying and quickly finished, "under the stress from the swim." Harry frowned. What was he hiding? He did a quick check and sighed when he realized he didn't have enough power to perform a simple legilimens.

"That's good then." Harry said slightly sarcastic.

"Quite." Simon replied ignoring the sarcasm. "I'll just be giving you a few shots through the I.V. now." He continued. Harry watched fascinated as Simon squeezed the plunger to the needle. The bright blue fluid mixed with the clear one in the I.V. before going into his vein. Harry shuddered at the feeling. The drugs quickly headed towards his heart were it was pumped through out his body quickly. After only a moment Harry was feeling incredibly relaxed and slightly giddy.

"What- What was that?" He laughed out.

"Morphine." Simon replied.

"Why?" Harry asked feeling stupid for trusting these people too quickly, but at the same time not really caring. "I've never seen blue morphine." Harry laughed.

"I thought it was best that you were comfortable before I answer your questions." Simon explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

Silence…

"So where's Voldemort, and why was I in that coffin?" Harry laughed.

Simon frowned feeling guilty, but began to answer the questions. By the time he was done Harry was laughing hysterically.

"S- so my son and everyone I know has been dead f-for centuries." He continued to laugh until he was too tired and fell asleep. Simon's eyes relaxed slightly, and for those who knew him, could tell he was very sad for the young man. 'His life is so much like River's.' He thought.

Up in the mess hall…

"Ewe, you got bit?" Kaylee asked. Mal nodded with surprise. Tell a girl you found ancient ruins of a castle and a guy in a floating coffin and nothing. Tell her you got bitten by some crazy monkey and…

"That is disgusting." Inara announced. Mal sighed.

"What about the equipment still in the forest, sir?" Zoe asked.

Mal shrugged, "Nothin' important out there."

"What about Jayne?" Inara asked.

Mal smirked. "Like I said, ' Nothin' important'." They shared a smile.

AN: That was fun. Please review.


	6. Whine and Dine

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming. This chapter took longer then I thought it would. I ended up getting distracted by a different story idea. Now, however, her it is… my longest one yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned them HBP wouldn't exist and Firefly season two would be on the way.

Chapter Six

Whine and Dine

"Remember; always be yourself… unless you suck." Joss Whedon

It was eerily silent inside the small infirmary. It was a kind of silence that weighed heavily on your eardrums. It was the kind of silence that resides in a room where someone just realized there is nothing left in life for him. The kind of quiet where one realizes that love means more than life, and your love is dead.

Simon inserted the blood samples he collected from Harry and Mal into a machine to be analyzed. As the machine spun to life with a series of beeps and whistles a hesitant knock on the panel of the infirmary door drew Simon's attention away. Kaylee stood uncertainly at the door peering in to get a look at the patient.

"Kaylee…" Simon breathed. Kaylee's brown eyes found Simon's. The sadness inside those brown eyes added to Simon's depression.

"How is he Si- Doc?" She asked as she padded into the room while purposefully standing on the opposite side as Simon.

Simon masked the pain he felt hearing her talk to him so clinically. "He's not great. I don't know how someone could recover from this." He hesitated to relay how bad it was. "Even though I drugged him thoroughly, he continues to thrash about in his sleep. He wakes up screaming, and twice I've had to sedate him to keep him from hurting himself."

Kaylee nodded with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I feel like I know him after all that 'Nara read to us 'bout him." She whispered. "…like he's already part of the family." She gave a short giggle that sounded more like a sob. "I can't imagine how bad…" She broke off trying to steady her breathe and keep from breaking down altogether. Not many knew she could be so sensitive. Well sensitive wasn't the word. She was very sensitive to other's feelings. She just didn't let her own pain drag her down. However, when she saw someone else in pain it was completely different. Simon was one of the few who knew just how emotional she could be. The first time they made love she cried. Simon of course thought he'd hurt her or she hated it. She later explained tearfully that she had never 'made love' before.

"He's been through a lot." Simon replied simply. He was having a hard time restraining himself from telling her of his regret. He so badly wanted to make up for how juvenile he had been. He restrained himself not wanting to make her feel worse.

Kaylee nodded and after giving Harry's hand a quick squeeze of comfort made her way back to the engine room.

Simon sighed watching her go. He could do some of the most complicated surgeries possible, understand formulas and theories most can't comprehend, but he was an absolute idiot when it came to dealing with people.

"Why don't you tell her?" Simone jumped surprised Harry was even awake again so soon. Reaching for another syringe full of drugs he answered the question.

"Tell her what exactly?" He asked back hesitantly.

Harry saw the drugs in Simon's hand and shook his head. "Don't worry I've calmed down. I won't do anything." 'Now,' he added in his head. Simon put the needle down believing him. "Tell her you love her." He finished.

Simon's eyes widened slightly. "How did you-"

"Come on its easy enough to see, and I'd say they aren't unrequited from her face." Harry interrupted with a grin.

"Well, I'm afraid we've had our time together." Simon said sadly.

"You're alive… she's alive. Still looks like you have time to me." Harry said heavily.

Simon thought of what Harry said. He knew love and loss better than most so he decided to ask his opinion.

"I hurt her badly. She ended it afterwards." Simon asked more than stated.

"Have you apologized?" Harry returned.

"I tried, but," Simon was once again interrupted.

"Try harder! Beg! Do what ever you have to!" Harry said harshly. "You'll regret it if you don't." He finished more compassionately. Simon had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It's important to you?" Harry nodded. "Then I promise I'll apologize- beg for forgiveness if… you promise not to try and hurt yourself." Harry looked taken back for a moment before he thought about it.

With a few tears falling from his eyes, Harry finally nodded his acceptance. Simon smiled brightly.

Meanwhile…

Jayne grunted as he hauled himself over a fallen log. He usually wouldn't be so tired, but he didn't get his 13 hours of sleep the night before. When he woke up this morning he was surprised to see he had been left… again.

"Don't know why Mal's always gotta do that." Jayne grumbled. He had been following tracks all morning and had a feeling Mal hastily covered them the best he could.

"Must be test'n me again." Jayne muttered. After a short hike, Jayne fallowed the tracks out of the woods and to a river. Looking around, he finally spotted Serenity a few hundred yards away.

"Finally." He grunted.

Back on Serenity…

As the crew gathered at the mess hall, Mal shot Simon a questioning look.

"Harry's doing much better." Simon announced as they took their seats. This news caused a round of smiles. Mal hated to admit it, but he already liked the kid as he would a son.

"Good." Mal said. "As for our invite, I've been think'n someone should stay with Harry"

He was interrupted by a series of "I'll do it's" and "Ooh me's!". Mal frowned. "Actually I was plan'n on stay'n." He finished.

River and Kaylee pouted while Simon frowned leaving Inara to glare.

"Maybe we should allow Harry to decide." She said. Mal thought about it for amoment before nodding.

"Fine."

THUD

"What the hell was that!" Mal shouted while pulling his gun free.

THUD

"I think it's coming from the cargo bay, Sir." Zoe guessed. He nodded as they all made their way there as quickly as possible.

THUD

"Look its Jayne!" Kaylee giggled. Sure enough they all looked through the cargo bay doors to see Jayne hammering away at the sturdy hull with his gun. Mal quickly hit the button to open the door causing the thudding to finally come to an end.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mal yelled.

Jayne shrugged. "How else was I s'posed to get your gorram attention?" He asked.

Mal sighed. "Did you happen to try your communicator?" He asked.

Silence

"Oops." Jayne muttered. "Well at least I managed to past the test."

Mal frowned.

"I admit you covered 'em tracks better than usual." Jayne continued. Mal smiled in remembrance of his 'tests' with Jayne.

"Yeah," He coughed over a laugh, "Nicely done, Jayne." Mal complemented. Jayne smiled.

"Thanks Captain." Jayne said proudly.

"Right, well get showered. We're goin' for dinner soon." Kaylee said as pleasantly as she could while holding her breath. They all nodded in agreement.

"You reek." River put in. Jayne mumbled to himself about insensitive crew members as he hastily left to have a shower. The thought of getting some real food quickly made him forget his troubles.

"I'm goin' to see Harry. Gonna ask him who he wants to stay behind with him." Mal announced.

"I'll accompany you." Inara said following him to the infirmary. Most of the trip was made in comfortable silence. It wasn't until Mal got too comfortable that he broke it…

"Now no ones told him of your… 'Profession' yet so maybe you otta just let me go." Mal said already knowing the answer.

"I think I can handle it, _Captain_." Inara replied.

"Yeah you're right, of course." Inara looked up sharply. "You could be just the thing he needs." He smirked. Inara smirked back

"Maybe you're right, Mal." She said sexily. Mal blanched. Inara grabbed Mal's arm to stop him. She then pressed him against the corridor wall. Mal grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into a searing kiss. Inara returned it with equal vigor. When they broke for air both were panting. They stared into each other's eyes with red hot desire, daring the other to look away. When they broke their heated gaze from one another they were surprised to see they were already just out side the infirmary. Harry was looking on from his bead with an amused smile.

"Don't stop on my account." Harry said. Inara blushed. Mal just scowled.

"You mind Harry we're kinda busy here." Mal said.

"Yeah! Merlin, I can be so rude. I probably should have gotten out of bed despite the gallon of morphine still pumping through my veins and shut the door." Harry said sarcastically.

"That would have been nice." Mal replied, matching Harry's level of sarcasim.

"Now, now let's play nicely." Inara said while pinching Mal's cheek.

"'Nara, 'bout how many times I ask you not to do that?" Mal whined childishly.

"OH MY GOD!" Kaylee squealed causing Mal and Inara to jump away.

"Kaylee! Cao ma! It's –uh not- uhm what it looked- Zhou ma!" Mal struggled through an excuse.

"It sure looked what it looked like cap'n." Kaylee gushed happily. "'Nara, how longs this been goin' on?" She asked exuberantly.

After getting over the shock of the young mechanic discovering Serenity's best kept secret, Inara answered happily.

"Oh, we have been xing ban almost a year." She said as if talking about the weather. Mal turned red.

"We're a bit more than that don't you think." Mal said angrily. Inara looked as though she expected this comment as she fired back…

"I'm not the one that wanted to keep this quiet." She said gesturing between the two. Kaylee tip toed her way past them into the infirmary. She nodded to Harry before quickly taking a seat next to him.

"So? Xing ban? You don't think that's a bit over the top." Mal asked. Harry turned towards Kaylee.

"What's shoe ban?" Harry whispered to Kaylee.

With out looking away from the fight call whispered back. "Xing ban is chinese for 'fuck buddy.'" She explained. Harry winced and continued to listen to the fight.

"So… they fight like this a lot?" Harry asked.

Kaylee nodded. "Oh yeah, but it sure is fun to watch." Suddenly Inara slapped Mal for something he said involving 'whores'. Mal frowned before roughly pulling her into a kiss that she passionately returned.

"Well that's never happened." Kaylee said. When they finally broke the kiss Inara's eyes were filled with lust, but also with a bitter sadness mixed in.

Mal seemed to notice this. "I'm sorry bout what I said," He began fidgeting, "Just still a bit uncomfortable about… it and you still haven't exactly committed to stop'n." He apologized. Inara looked placated even slightly sorry herself.

"You're right I haven't." She said. Mal froze in shock.

"I'm right?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm right and _you_ were wrong?" He asked. With a huff she nodded. He smiled brightly. "Good to know."

With a smack to the head Inara commanded him to stop gloating. Reluctantly, he did.

"I guess if you still want we don't have to hide our relationship no more." He said. Inara let out a giggle.

"Captain Reynolds, mumbling doesn't become you." She laughed before growing serious. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Wow that beat out my Aunt Petunia's soap operas by miles." Harry laughed bringing them out of their little world. Mal frowned, but Inara let out a giggle.

"Glad to be of service Harry." Mal said through gritted teeth. "Now the crew will be goin' in for that dinner. We'll see if we can't get them to trade some of their food off for our trip home. So who do you want to stay behind with ya?" He asked.

"I don't want anyone to miss the fun because of me." Harry said. Mal shook his head.

"Someone will be stay'n here to watch the ship either way. Just thought I'd give you first pick see'n as they'll be keep'n you company."

Harry nodded. "Well I guess I'd like you to stay since seem to know the most about what happened after I killed Voldemort. Maybe you can tell me about all the new science stuff out there now." Harry answered. Mal nodded with a slight smile.

"No problem there Harry. Just one snag though, when we try to negotiate a trade we'll need you to translate. So will be send'n them with a com for you to do the talki'n." Harry merely nodded his acceptance.

A few hours later Inara, Jayne, Kaylee, River, Simon, and Zoe met in the cargo bay to head towards dinner.

"Jayne we're going to dinner!" Inara exclaimed, shocked by what he had brought.

"So?" Jayne asked while juggling Vera, Megan, and Mariana in his arms. Bob (The grenade) was sticking out of his pocket. Although they were used to this by now, it anoyed them they still had to repremand him every time.

Zoe, who in the last few years was even less patient, quickly snapped at him. "Leave anything bigger than your arm, and the grenades." With that she made her way off the ship. Jayne turned back towards his bunk muttering about, 'Don't come to me when you wanna blow somethin' up.'

Kaylee and Inara merely shoock their heads watching the scene with an amused smile. Kaylee broke the silence.

"You know you gotta tell me all the details 'bout you and Mal when we get back."

Inara nodded. "I'm sure I will." She smiled. After a moment Jayne came back. This time he only had one gun strapped to his hip.

"We goin' or what?" He grunted as he made his way past them and off the ship. Kaylee and Inara shared a look before following leaving Simon and River to close up the ship as they were the last to leave.

When they finally were in sight of the village they slowed their pace. None of them were sure what to expect, and Simon was the only one with them that could marginally understand what they were saying. When they reached the center of the town they were surprised to see a decently constructed building. It was about the size of a basket-ball gym though with a shaped roof. It had large glass panel windows stretched across each side. Through the windows they could see four dark oak tables line up in rows. They also could see verrying types of fruits and vegetables spead across the tables.

They all hurried their pace towars the entrance. Their hunger leading the way.

"Ohh! I hope they have strawberries." Kaylee moaned. Jayne leered at her for a second before his hunger out weighed his lust and hurried inside.

Once they were through the door they were greeted by the small girl Harry and Simon saved earlier. She grabbed onto Simon's arm talking rapidly in Latin. She smiled brightly before tuggin him to one of the tables.

"She said something about sitting at her table." Simon said.

"You understood all that?" Kaylee asked impressed. They were all surprised to see Simon blush.

"Actually, I only caught the word 'table', but considering she's dragging us there I assumed the rest." Simon explained.

When they reached the table they saw long benches on both sides. They all took a seat quickly, uncomfortably aware of the stares they were attracting. After they were all comfortable chatter broke out in the quiet hall.

After a few minutes the same person whom invited them to dinner stood up. The second he did the entire hall became quiet. He spoke in Latin for several minutes occasionally motioning towards either Simon or the girl. Finally he sat down. When he did everyone began to grab fruits or salads from the serving bowls in the center of the table and began eating.

Inara and Kaylee both moaned in ecstasy as they tasted the delicious and ripe fruits. Jayne and Simon could only watch mesmerized by the sight of the juice dribbling from their lips down their necks. River noticed where her brother was looking and promptly elbowed him in the ribs. Simon nodded gratefully to his sister.

After a few more blissful minutes of silence as they filled their stomachs, Jayne finally broke the silence.

"Don't they got any meat?" He asked Simon. Simon frowned wondering how he should know. "Well can't you ask 'em." Simon sighed, but complied the best he could. The moment he said meat, however everyone in hearing distance became utterly silent and stared in fear at the strangers.

"I'll take that as a no." Simon said. River frowned.

"They're afraid. They think we'll eat them."

"Eat them?" Simon asked. River nodded.

Zoe looked slightly nervous. "I think we should leave." She stated looking around seeing everyone was staring at them. The rest quickly agreed, and Simon did his best to apologize and explain they had to leave. None of the villagers seemed inclined to stop them so it was an easy exit.

They were just reaching Serenity when it became dark. As the sun set a loud ominous sound flooded the air. It was a strange sound. Like the definition of death only written in musical notes rather than words. Suddenly River cried out and collapsed to the ground screaming.

Mean while on Serenity…

"So…" Mal said.

"So…" Harry agreed.

Silence

"You were going to tell me about the future- I mean uh- present?" Harry ventured.

Mal nodded and began explaining everything he could think of. He talked about everything from the war to Miranda. Anything he could think of.

"Wow." Harry said. After a moment he started to laugh a little.

"What is it?" Mal inquired.

"Once when I was about thirteen, my cousin got a book for his birth-day from a friend. Since he was practically illiterate, I got it instead. The book was called 'Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy', and now it looks like I might actually do just that."

Mal smiled. "Well I don't know 'bout the galaxy, but definitely a universe or two." He joked.

Harry smiled too, but the smile quickly turned into a grimace of pain. He clutched his scar in agony and cried out in pain.

AN: Please review. Expect more soon.


	7. Say you're sorry!

AN: Hey long time no read. I've been busy, but I promised you more. Unfortunately it's a little later rather than more soon. In case that makes as little since to you as it does to my many personalities, sorry for this short chapter. I have an outline for three more though, so hold tight.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or plots

Chapter Seven

Say You're Sorry

"I'm only short for my height!" Lucy Lui

Simon quickly sprung into action, lifting his sister into his arms. River continued to thrash while mumbling about the, "Chosen ones… underneath… in darkness." With a worried expression Simon carried her onto Serenity heading towards the infirmary.

Mal could only watch in shock as Harry screamed in agony all the while clutching his scar. Finally, after a few moments, Harry gratefully passed out from exhaustion. His arms slumped off the side of the bed revealing a sickly looking scar. Mal gasped horrified. The lightning bolt scar was torn open and bleeding. The blood triggered something more primal in Mal and he finally was able to operate. Quickly grabbing a damp cloth, Mal went to Harry to clean and bandage the wound. Done, Mal was able to process what he saw. He had read in the book that the scar hurt when he was with Voldemort, but he knew that thing was destroyed by Harry. He had a very bad feeling about this. His thoughts were interrupted by the infirmary doors roughly banging open; in the doorway stood Simon with an unconscious River in his arms.

"What happened?" They asked simultaneously. Mal held up a hand to stop Simon.

"Harry, here just started scream'n murder clutch'n his scar. Then he passed out… probably from the pain." Mal explained.

Simon got a thoughtful expression on his face. "Almost the exact same thing happened to River. Maybe Harry's a reader too?" Simon pondered aloud.

"I don't think so Doc. In the book it said Harry could be warned of danger though his scar. The problem is it only worked though Voldemort. Last time I checked he was dead." Mal said.

"Well… I better take River to her room. She needs rest." Simon explained while going out the door.

Mal nodded while slumping back down into his chair. He tiredly rubbed his eyes wondering what was coming their way.

_Meanwhile…_

The creature made its way closer to her. She tried to scurry back, but she was soon up against the cave wall. She began to sob as the creature opened its mouth. Its teeth were askew, but deadly sharp. Hot, breath that reeked of death was blown in her face. She had already witnessed this beast tear apart her companions; feasting on their bodies as he showered himself in their blood. She cried harder as a slimy, wet tongue was pressed against her face. She prayed to any and every god she ever heard of while cursing this devil in front of her.

Finally the creature backed away as it looked her in the eye and she felt as though her mind was being torn to shreds, as it laughed. "I am not the devil, my dear." It spoke in a raspy voice. ", but I can introduce you to him." His jaws widened grotesquely making popping noises. Then quick as the eye could see he sprung at her piercing her flesh before clamping down. It twisted her neck until it snapped to stop her screaming as it continued to feast.

_Back on Serenity…_

Simon gently tucked his sister into her bed while humming a song he used to sing to her when they were children. He gazed down lovingly at the last part of his family. He stroked her hair soothingly as he thought about the family that abandoned his Mei mei. He missed them despite their apparent lack of concern for their only daughter. What made him feel worse was knowing that they probably only allowed River to be taken if he stayed behind. She became their sacrificial lamb. A tear slid down Simon's face as he realized finally, that he hadn't saved River. She had saved him, and in so many ways. From the academy, from life as a ignorant fool thinking he was making a difference, to bringing him here to Serenity… to Kaylee. He sighed as he stood and began to leave. He was grateful Harry made him that deal. He already wanted to beg for forgiveness, yet something held him back. Fear of rejection, but now it was his doctoraly duty to save Harry by begging for forgiveness. He could do that.

"I'm a coward." he muttered while shutting River's door. The sound of light foot steps brought him from his thoughts. He turned to see Kaylee coming down the stairs towards him. He took a deep breathe and prepared himself.

She stopped a few feet away from him. "How's River?" She asked.

"She'll be fine." Simon replied. Kaylee nodded before quickly turning back towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Simon shouted. Kaylee froze.

"Simon please-" Kaylee began.

"No I have to. Kaylee I love you! I know I'm an idiot, but I would do anything for you. I don't hate being here!" He ranted. Kaylee finally turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"You keep hurt'n me, Simon." She said. Simon too had tears in his eyes now at the sight of her. He collapsed to is knees not considering the metal flooring. Landing hard on his knees he began his speech again.

"I know I don't deserve you... but I can get this right," He gestured between them, "I promises. Y- You just gotta slap me 'round every once 'n a while." He said sounding like a clone of Mal. Kaylee smiled through her tears.

"Simon, that was atrocious grammar." She imitated a rich snob, but kept her distance.

"I'll try to learn how to fix… stuff?" He asked more than stated. He was surprised when Kaylee practically flew towards him. Tackling him to the ground while kissing him roughly she said, " and more sex!" Simon nodded with a smile.

AN: More soon… Please review!


	8. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

AN: Sorry it took forever. I got sick, and then I got hit by a car… again. So it's been a little hectic lately. Anyway here it is!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Firefly not mine…

Chapter Eight

Kiss Kiss… Bang Bang…

There was a tense silence as Mal watched over Harry in the cold infirmary. The captain held a feeling of dread as he thought of the recent events. Harry's scar and River's vision meant trouble was coming. From the way Zoe mentioned their encounter with the locals, he knew there was some… evil on this rock. All he knew for sure was that the sooner they got the hell off it the better. Two lithe arms wrapped around him from behind. Enclosing his waist, they pulled his head back to her delicate frame.

'He will recover soon." Inara assured comfortingly. Mal shook his head against her stomach.

"S' not what I'm worried 'bout." He mumbled. "It's all been too convenient. Gett'n this job, find'n Harry, and ev'ry item on the list." Mal sighed.

Inara had a perplexed expression on her face. "You will have to explain the bad part to me."

"When have we ever had any good with out a load of huai shi?" Mal asked rhetorically.

Inara answered anyway. "I am sure everything will be fine. However, if we do run into trouble, we get through it like we always have." She comforted. Mal tilted his head up to her and gave a small but authentic smile.

"Hope so." He said into her lips, as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Also," he paused, "I've been rethinking this whole 'No in-crew relationship' policy." He said carefully.

"Have you?" She asked. "What, pray tell, brought on the sudden change?" She asked while letting go of her hold on him. She then circled around him until she could see into his eyes.

"Well, see'n as Kaylee and Harry already know, it's not like we'd be able to keep it secret much longer anyway."

"Good point." She agreed easily. "But, before we do, would you care to explain what exactly I am to you?"

He frowned. "I'm not the one-"He started angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed I chose to stay on this piece of chu fei." She shouted. "I haven't been "WHORING" in over two years!"

"Maybe so," He agreed in a deadly quiet voice, "But as I was saying, I'm not the one hasn't said his peace." He finished. Inara blanched realizing he wasn't going down the "Ambassador" route. She felt unbelievably guilty for her misjudgment of him. "Course," he continued, "There is your whoring to consider." He added to get his in. She flushed angrily and stormed off. Mal sighed in disappointment. How could you hate someone you love so much?

THUD

Mal looked up to see a panting River in the door way. Mal cautiously put his hand up, not sure if he was dealing with the 'River must kill' model or not.

"Hey now. Calm down, mei mei."

River ignored him and launched herself towards him. He was prepared for a fight when she carelessly shoved him aside and made a grab for a computer monitor. She pushed a few buttons before turning back to Mal.

"Don't tell, Simon." She said.

Mal nodded his head dumbly. He wasn't even sure what he wasn't supposed to tell. She nodded satisfied with the nod or maybe his thoughts. He didn't know. None the less, she was back out of the infirmary in a second.

Kaylee was laying under her new an improved engine with a bright smile on her face. She loved working on Serenity after sex… or before… or during. She was thrilled in Simon's sudden change and hummed happily while tweaking a knob or two. Foot steps alerted her to someone entering the engine room. She carefully pulled her .28 snub nose out from her overalls. After the incident with the bounty hunter she was always a little more cautious. Of course there were no bullets in the gun and if they were she would likely be unable to fire.

"Who's there?" She called out. The foot steps stopped just inside the room.

"It's just me, Kaylee." Said Zoe.

Kaylee sighed and put her flash gun away. "What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Captain wants to know how long 'till we can make it back I one piece." Zoe stated.

"Well the flux capacitors all gummed up, and the alignment control it still off by 'least .5… ohh! It looks like I'll need to install the new-"

"In English would be preferable." Zoe interrupted. Kaylee nodded with a grin.

"She could still use a fix up here 'n there. No sooner than tomorrow night." Kaylee supplied. "It'll be close though."

Zoe nodded. "The sooner the better."

"What's the Capn's rush?" Kaylee asked confused. "No one's been on earth in hundreds of years! Who knows what we could find! I bet they're all kinds a pretties out there!" Kaylee gushed in confused bewilderment.

Zoe thought back on her conversation with the Captain earlier…

Inside the mess hall Mal propped his leg up on one of the many unused chairs. Zoe sat opposite him waiting for him to speak.

"Ask Kaylee how long 'till we're off this stink'n rock." He said while scratching the bandage on his wounded leg.

"Sir?" She asked her loaded one word question as always. He peeled back the bandage wincing before looking up at her. He met her eyes for a brief moment before looking away. He reattached the bandage while standing up.

"There's somethin' not right here." He said. She gave him a confused and inquiring stare. "On this planet… it's some… evil." He mumbled quietly.

"Sir?" She asked. He began walking out of the room towards his bunk.

"It's… some… evil on this planet." He said a little louder. Uncomfortable having to explain his gut instincts.

"Sir? Evil?" She asked this time with a hint of humor and disbelief.

"Evil I tell you!" He exclaimed storming out of the hall in a huff.

Zoe looked back towards Kaylee again. "He has a feeling." She answered.

Kaylee sighed knowing that was final. " 'Night Zoe." She said. Zoe headed back out of the engine room.

"Night Kaylee." She called back.

The next morning…

Harry gasped as he woke up clutching his scar. "It got them- it ate the- oh my god!" Harry couldn't gather a complete thought as he began pacing the infirmary. Mal sleeping in a chair next to the bed snapped awake when Harry accidentally knocked over a glass sending it to the floor shattering. He jumped up and rested a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Calm down Harry you're safe." He soothed while steering Harry back to the bed. Harry gave a hollow laugh full of sorrow.

"I know I'm safe- but- but those people…" He trailed off. He just hated to think about how disgusting it was to watch that thing devour them. He shuddered at the sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bones. "The screams…" Harry muttered tiredly. He lay down closing his eyes trying to relax himself for several moments. Finally after about five minutes he sat up looking much more awake, yet equally concerned. "Mal, we have to help them. These people are being slaughtered." Mal stood up and paced the infirmary nervously.

"This ain't our fight, Harry. We just finished fighting. I- we just lost a close friend. I don't want more of my men to die. Especially when it ain't our fight to begin with." Mal explained tiredly. Harry was furious. Who the hell wasn't just out of a fight, and when had it ever been _his_ fight to begin with.

"I've lost everyone." Harry said. "I lost everyone I cared about in a fight that wasn't mine. We did it because it was right, and I did it because no one else could." Mal looked torn, but didn't give out entirely.

"Come up for breakfast, and we'll all talk it over." He sighed. Harry nodded.

Everyone ate their meals in silence. The only two not eating were Mal and Harry. Both were staring at each other from opposite ends of the table. Mal with an expression clearly stating 'please don't' while Harry's only offered 'I have to' in return.

Sighing tiredly Mal began to explain the situation. "Here's the deal, there's some big bad thing down here that wants to munch on the villagers. It's deadly and likely kill all of us if we stay. Harry… wants us to hunt it down and kill it. Thing is we don't know what it is or how many of 'em there are. We'll be takin' a vote. I say let's get the hell off this rock." He finished raising his hand. Jayne hastily added his while Simon despite River's protest began to raise his. He gave Harry an apologetic look, which Harry gratefully accepted. Zoe raised hers as well with a far away look in her eyes. Kaylee wrang her hands together nervously, before she finally decided to stay out of it with a whine.

"All those who want to stay and get eat'n?" Mal asked. Harry raised his hand at the same time as River. Inara gave a quick look towards Mal before raising her hand as well. Mal smiled when Kaylee simply shook her head. "We'll be leav'n soon as Kaylee here's got us ready to fly." He said happily. Harry stood quickly.

"Not me. This isn't my fight, but I'm not standing by and letting innocent people die when I can help it." He said passionately before storming out of the room. Jayne watched his retreating form in disgust.

"What an idiot." Jayne said. "Get himself killed over bunch a worthless freaks." Everyone suddenly looked ashamed of their vote when they saw such opposite points of view in Harry and in Jayne. Zoe looked to Mal with a burning question in his eyes. He turned his head only to see Kaylee, River, and Inara with the same look. He sighed standing up.

"Cào Mà." Jayne grumbled.

Harry was angrily trying to open the cargo doors by pushing every button he saw. So far the closest he came was getting the outside door to open. So now he could see his freedom, but was stuck behind 10 inches of steel. After hitting one last big red button the door finally opened with a hiss. He sighed happily.

"Where you goin'?" Mal asked.

"I thought I already explained that." He said over his shoulder.

"Wait-" Mal said.

"I'm going." Harry interrupted.

"Thought you might like to know how to fire a gun first." Mal said.

"Or actually have one." Jayne grunted cocking Jessica.

He smiled his face shining with relief. "That would probably be a good idea." He said. Mal smiled back.

"Good, but Harry we ain't gonna go charg'n in with out know'n what we're gett'n into. We won't do anybody good if we just get ourselves all killed." Mal said seriously. Harry nodded his understanding still smiling. The thought of being separated from the only people he felt comfortable with on the planet scared him, and that was a slightly new feeling. He hadn't had anything to fear since he was told that everyone he knew was dead, and everything he had done had been for nothing.

"Sounds good to me. What's the plan?" Harry asked. Mal nodded in Jayne's direction.

"He's the best tracker this side of the galaxy, if there's something out there to find he will find it. Will get their location, figure out what the hell they are from the villagers- "

"Then will blow their brains out of the back of their skulls." Jayne interrupted while stroking Jessica lovingly. Harry smiled. Jayne had a very innocent way of saying something violent. Harry thought it was hilarious.

Just then the sound of heavy foot steps came thundering down from above them. Harry looked up to see River, Zoe, and a highly agitated Simon coming down the stairs. River was giggling happily carrying a bunch of old cans and a few old chipped plates. Zoe's face was expressionless as she followed with a box full of similar items.

"River I don't want you involved in this!" Simon pleaded with his baby sister. River stopped abruptly causing Zoe to crash into her from behind.

"I am not a CHILD Simon!" She said while stomping her feet. "You have to realize I've grown up!" She whined angrily. Simon looked to Zoe for support who shrugged and moved around River to join Mal and Harry in front of the now opened doors. Harry looked to Mal.

"Isn't she at least twenty" He asked confused. Mal nodded.

"She- uh- has had a tough life. The Docs just look'n out for her." He explained the best he could.

"It is not your choice Simon." River said. Simon frowned, but nodded surprising all those who knew him in the room.

"I know." With that he sighed and walked back up the stairs headed in the direction of the engine room.

River frowned. She didn't want to upset Simon, but she had as much right to fight as anyone, more really. "I'm the one who had the visions." She said in her defense.

A very sullen River followed the group out side where they set up targets for Harry to practice shooting. Harry just silently cussed wishing he still had his wand. Mal and Zoe raised their eyebrows and looked at each other both wondering if he was serious. They kept quiet though and chose to pretend they hadn't heard that comment for now.

After setting up the targets about 10 yards away Zoe began explaining the twelve golden rules of handling guns.

"Always treat the gun as loaded. Keep your finger straight and off the trigger until you are ready to shoot. Keep the gun pointed in a safe direction…" As she continued to rant on, Harry was distracted by watching Mal and Jayne behind Zoe's back.

Both having already gotten bored were seeing who could draw their weapon faster from their holster. They even went as far as pointing and cocking the gun in the other's direction.

"Never point your gun at something you don't mean to destroy." Zoe continued. River too now was bored after reading Zoe's thought and already knowing what she was going to say. River was holding the barrel of her gun up to her eyes, trying to examine the interior of the weapon. Not able to see anything she chose to wiggle her finger inside as far as it could go.

Mal and Jayne having already decided Mal was faster were now spinning their guns on their finger like cow boys in old westerns. As Harry continued to both watch their antics and Zoe's directions he was having a hard time not laughing.

Finally Zoe finished with, "Shoot me and I'll kill you." Harry gulped and nodded. She smiled and gave him a .38 revolver. "This will be a good starter. It doesn't kick too much." With that she walked behind him and waited to see how he did. Mal and Jayne were already back to normal, but River was still trying to pull her finger out of the gun. After spitting on it a little it finally came free with a small 'pop'. She too scurried behind Harry ready too watch the show.

Harry cracked his neck and tried to relax himself. Carefully he held the gun up preparing to fire. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger…

"Wait!" Called out Zoe. "You'll never hit nothin' like that." Mal, and Jayne wore a confused expression seeing that he was holding the gun very similarly to how they held theirs. Zoe readjusted the gun so Harry had it right, and stepped away. Harry felt very uncomfortable with the way she made him hold the gun. It felt like trying to draw with his left hand. Slowly he carefully aimed at a small can and pulled the trigger.

BANG

Harry frowned as he saw the can stand stubbornly. He fired twice more getting the same results. Sighing he turned to Zoe. "Mind if I try it my way?" He asked. Zoe nodded.

"Won't hit a thing." She said. "But fire away." He nodded and rearranged his holding again until it felt comfortable. Then he pulled the trigger.

BANG. BING!

He nailed it head on. Smiling to himself he kept aiming and firing at the cans and plates.

BANG. BING! BANG. CRASH! BANG. BING. BANG CRASH! Click, click.

Harry sighed happily as he realized the gun was empty. He hit five out of five. Smiling he turned around to look at Zoe who only frowned in return. Jayne gave a whoop.

"Nice shoot'n Harry." He said. Harry smiled and thanked him. Mal too congratulated him.

"Where in the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked. Harry smirked.

"Seven-eleven."

AN: More soon. River comes on to Harry. More visions. Wands, cloaks, occlumency and more…


	9. Knock, Knock, Harry

AN: Hey Ohisashiburi! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Firefly, Serenity, Back To the Future, or the time machine

Chapter Nine

Knock Kncok Harry…

Harry lay in a guest bunk with his arms crossed over his eyes. _The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort _lay opened on the floor, the page shown was from the chapter on the disappearance of the-boy-who-lived. It proved to confuse him more than help resolve his questions. As the shock of all that had happened in the last few days… centuries for him began to wear off he finally was able to think clearly enough to consider some of these questions that needed answering. The primary one still remained, 'How the bloody hell did I wind up in a coffin!?!' So he had defeated Voldemort that much was sure, but what had happened to Hogwarts? According to Mal that pile of rubble was the same location of his old school… home. The supposed destruction of earth, Mal had told him about sounded like the doings of wizards. Had they banded together against the muggles. As corrupt as Dumbledore was, Harry was sure he'd never allow it. Was there a war?

Knock Knock

Harry uncovered his eyes and gave a half-hearted glare at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK

Harry still sat contemplating whether to answer. Before he had made up his mind the answer was taken from him as the door was slowly pushed open with a squeak. Rivers face poked through just a little. She tilted her head curiously at Harry regarding him questioningly. Deciding something she smiled brightly and stepped inside his room closing the door behind her. She held balanced on one hand a tray full of strange foods Harry had never seen before.

"I brought you some food." She stated as she made her way over to the bed. Harry sat up swinging his legs over the side so she could sit down. She did so gracefully with another smile.

"Thanks." Harry said. He took the tray as she handed it to him and looked at the food curiously. "What is it?" River looked down at the plate of food then back at him, and shrugged.

"I- ah- there was an accident with some of the canned goods… all the labels were destroyed so were not sure what some of it is. It's most likely a soluble protein compound with amino acids." River frowned.

Harry smiled at her. "Food's food." She returned the smile. Harry shrugged and lifted a fork full of the mystery food to his mouth. It tasted like… Chili… chili's good Harry decided and continued to eat. He hadn't realized he was so hungry until he started eating. River watched excitedly as he ate the food ravenously.

"You like it!?!" She asked happily surprised. Harry looked up before swallowing.

"Taste good, thanks." Harry said gratefully. River blushed prettily before looking down. Harry was suddenly uncomfortable remembering just who she reminded him so much of. He looked away from her and decided staring at the wall would serve as a safer view. Suddenly he felt something soft rubbing gently along his arm. He looked back quickly.

"Uh- River….?" She had scooted closer on the bed and was now rubbing her head and upper body against his arm in a very cat like way. She looked up into his yes before launching herself at him. He toppled back onto the bed as she held him down with her body as she crashed her lips to his. He began to reciprocate before he realized exactly what he was doing. He gently but firmly rolled her off him. Both were panting from the exertion.

"I'm sorry River. This is just happening to fast…" Harry said carefully. River looked into his eyes understandingly.

"I remind you of her and you- I- I just don't understand! How could I know these things! I shouldn't know!" Harry looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that." He asked confused. River smiled at him though her eyes showed sorrow and confusion.

"When you first woke you called me Hermione." She stated. "I- h-have these-." She broke off unable to finish.

"What?" Harry asked. She shook her head sadly.

"You'll think I'm a freak!" She whispered sadly. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Believe me when there's no way you could be more of a freak than me." He stated seriously. River looked into his eyes and smiled. "So come on and tell me. Freaks need to stick together." Harry joked.

Sighing River looked away before beginning to talk. "I can hear people… I can hear people's thoughts." She finally said with a sigh. Harry looked shocked for a second and reinforced his occlumency shields. River seemed to notice the look he had and quickly amended her confession. "I can hear everyone's thoughts except yours." Harry looked relieved. "When I'm with you I feel normal. Usually it's like I have a radio transmitter jammed inside my gorram head, and the reception isn't even clear, but when I'm around you it's just quiet. I like quiet." She finished. Harry smiled.

"It sounds like you're a natural legilemens, a natural mind reader. I think I can teach to you control that." Harry said. River's smile in return could have powered an entire city for days.

"You can?!" She asked happily. Harry nodded with a frown.

"It will be difficult. Especially considering my magical reserves are so low and I don't even have a wand." River looked at him curiously.

"So it's real?" She asked. Harry looked at her askance.

"What's real?"

"Magic of course!?!" River exclaimed. Harry looked at her confusedly.

"Of course it's real! You read the book, and you saw my invisibility cloak right?" Harry asked shocked. River gave him a disbelieving look.

"Harry, this is the future! We have cloaking devices! Half the stuff in the book just sounds like actual weapons turned into a fairy tale. The rest of the crew assumed that this story was a spin on what really happened. They figured you were a soldier or something!"

"What about you?" Harry asked disheartened. River smiled.

"I'm a freak remember? If you tell me it's true then I believe you." She decided not to mention the memories she received from his dead girlfriend. Harry smiled.

"It's true." River nodded her acceptance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the usually quiet infirmary the sound of breaking glass and clinging metal resounded clamorously. Kaylee continued to weigh down Simon onto the bed with her body while probing his mouth with her tongue. They were both panting hard when Simon finally pulled away to speak.

"Kaylee! What if River was to come in!?!" He asked frantically trying to get her off him. Kaylee gave a cute smirk.

"I'm sure River's got stuff to keep her busy." Simon frowned at the cryptic answer, but before he was able to reply Kaylee's tongue was once again fighting against his own. Despite his moral qualms against public displays of affection he found himself reciprocating. Before he knew it he was flat on his back with Kaylee straddling him. Slowly he dragged his hands down her body feeling her feminine curves. She moaned into the kiss as he massaged her gently. Kaylee shifted slightly looking for the best position when…

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Simon tore himself from her with a groan. Kaylee regretfully moved over so he could get up. Making his way over to the offending monitor he pressed a few buttons.

"What is it?" Kaylee asked with a pout. Simon continued to look at the screen while answering.

"It's just the blood reports from Harry and Mal. All I need- Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh!" Kaylee jumped from the sudden out burst.

"What is it Simon?" She asked nervously. "'S the Cap'n ok?" Simon spared her a quick glance before looking back at the screen. He rapidly pressed several keys before sighing.

"This can not be possible!" He shouted. Now Kaylee was really nervous.

"What can't?" She asked. He finally stopped his checks and turned to face Kaylee.

"Harry and the captain are…." He stopped and sighed. Kaylee's eyes were the size of saucers.

"What?" She asked with a tremble in her voice and nervous tears in her eyes.

"Related."

"Related?"

Simon looked blankly at Kaylee for a moment before breaking into a grin. "I think Harry is the Captain's great-great-great-great-great grandfather." Kaylee's eyes grew even larger.

"What!?!" She shouted. Simon smiled.

"The blood test I was running did a DNA scan for some reason, and they are definitely related. I'm guessing some what, but considering the only blood family Harry had left alive before he disappeared was his son…" He trailed off lost in thought. Kaylee too seemed lost in thought.

"This is great!" She finally decided. She bounced excitedly on her seat while contemplating who to tell first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inara panted softly as Mal sucked softly on the tender skin just below her ear. As he began to move lower she fought to reign in her lust.

"Mal stop." She said through a moan. He continued to lick and bight his way across her neck.

"Sure." He said in between a nibble. Inara huffed and pushed him off of her. "What in the goram hell is wrong now!?" Mal demanded. Inara's stance went into the patetened 'I'm woman hear me roar'.

"We can't keep skipping over our fights and going straight into the make up sex when we have't actually made up!" She shouted. Mal frowned.

"What more is there to say! You want me to tell the crew were 'together' that's gorram fine. I want you to tell me were together! I've told you how I feel and you haven't- Runtse de shang-dee ching daiwuhtzo!" Mal yelled. Inara frowned as a inner-battle raged inside her.

"I'm sorry… it's just hard for me to express myself. I've never felt this way about a man before and believe me I have known any men." Mal's expression turned sour. "Err-" Inara fumbled for words. "What I mean is you are special to me and that goes against everyting I have been taught. I want to tell you…" Inara trailed off in a sigh. Mal frowned and encompessed her in a hug.

"I'll wait."

CLICK- BEEP-

"Uh Cap'n I think you should get on down to the infermery… fast." Kaylee's voice flowed through the intercom. "Bring Harry…"

Wiiirrrr CLICK-

As the intercom shut off Mal's face filled with confusion as he seperated from Inara. He kissed her forehead softly before heading towards Harry's bunk.

"This better be good." Mal swore.

An: Please Review and I'll get more out soon…


	10. Brown Coat

AN: Before we begin this chapter let's take a moment to appreciate the true genius of Journey. 'Don't stop believing,' in particular… Ah oldies but goodies. On to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: ALL unoriginal characters are owned… owned hard.

Chapter Ten

Brown Coat

_"No one said it would be easy."_

_"I know! I just thought the pay would be better…" Sinkingboat_

Mal cursed violently as he made his way towards the guest bunks. As he approached River's voice began to carry from inside Harry's room.

"Ah! Harry!" She giggled. Mal frowned.

"Stop wiggling so much!" Harry ordered. River let out another giggle. Mal hesitantly pushed the ajar door open further. His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

"What in gorram hell are you two pull'n?" He asked angrily. River was about four feet above the bed perched on Harry's feet. River looked back over her shoulder. Innocence shined in her eyes as she answered.

"I always wanted to fly." She said.

"Were just playing airplane-"

"Spaceship." River corrected. Harry nodded.

"Right, spaceship." Mal looked between the two.

"I can see that! I was talkin' about makin' me think…" He trailed off as both Harry and River blushed. Harry carefully lowered River, who immediately jumped off the bed and straightened out. An uncomfortable silence fell over the small room. When River started to shuffle awkwardly from one foot to the other Harry finally spoke up.

"Did you want something, Mal?" He asked politely. Mal frowned. He had been seriously derailed from his train of the thought when River, whom he considered to be a little sister of sorts, started making sounds precariously close to one's he did not want to hear from her... ever.

"Lil' Kaylee says the Doc' wants to see us. She said it was important." River's face took on an almost unnatural look of worry.

"Is Harry alright!?" The panic in her voice made Harry cringe. Mal looked offended.

"Is Harry alright!?" He repeated. Seeing River about to start crying he huffed, and hastened to answered. "I'm sure were BOTH fine. Come'n Harry?" Mal asked as he made his way out of the room. Harry nodded his answer to Mal's back before realizing Mal couldn't see his nod.

"I'll see you later alright, River?" She nodded happily, but concern lined her face. As Harry made his way through the ship trying to ketch up to Mal's retreating form he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face at the thought of River's worry. It had been centuries since anyone cared about him. When he finally caught up to Mal he was grinning like an idiot. Mal gave a quick look out of the corner of his eyes, but when he saw Harry's almost maniacal grin he did a double take.

"What are you grinnin' 'bout? You're about to be told you have the Abela virus or at the very least worms." Mal said in a nonsense voice. Harry's smile didn't falter for a minute.

"It's the Ebola virus." Mal looked at Harry strangely.

"What's the Ebola virus?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know. I think it has something to do with monkeys." Flashes of monkeys biting and spitting on people flew threw his mind. Why did he have to see Outbreak when he was five?

"Oh." Mal said. "Well, the Abela Virus was one of the worst. See a virus usually needs a host to replicate its cells, but this bad boy didn't." Mal shook his head in remembrance. "The cells corroded a carriers from point of infection inward fallowing the blood stream. I watched a close friend of mine in the hospital that was infected. I'll tell ya Harry if that's what we got…" He stroked the side of his gun. "Believe me I'd be doin' us both a favor." They both remained silent the rest of the way to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary they were greeted with the sight of the resident doctor and mechanic thoroughly making use of the small bed. Mal shook his head at the sight. He turned to Harry and waved his hand in the general direction of the bed.

"You see what I got to deal with?" He asked. Kaylee shrieked as she lost her balance on Simon and fell to the floor with a thud. Simon quickly stood up; adjusting his pants in the process. Once it didn't look like his girlfriend had been dry humping him he helped Kaylee up. He gave her a look and in return she shrugged sheepishly.

"Are you exhibitionists or something?' 'Cause about ten minutes ago you told us to come here." Mal asked with a glare. Kaylee looked contrite as she made her way across the room.

"Sorry Cap'n. I couldn't resist." She giggled and scurried out of the infirmary. Kaylee quickly headed to the mess hall to find Inara and anyone else that was seriously missing soap operas. Due to the show that was about to take place in the infirmary.

Simon was left blushing and stumbling about the infirmary looking for something to occupy his mind with.

"What's your excuse?" Mal asked. Simon smiled.

"She couldn't resist." He stated. Harry decided to take things back a bit.

"So Simon… do I have the Abela virus or what?" He asked. Simon looked at him strangely.

"Well, not unless your part cow." He stated perplexed. Harry frowned. "It's a disease that infects cattle sometimes." He explained. Harry glared at Mal who merely shrugged in response. Simon nodded as though he solved a mystery before turning his back to them. Harry and Mal watched as he stocked and restocked vials of different meds for several minutes before Mal cleared his throat.

"Doc, we ain't got all day. Well actually we do, but I don't plan on spendin' it here."

Simon nodded and turned around. His face was solemn. Harry was about to ask if he was going to need a shot of morphine, but before he had a chance Simon began his explanation of why they were there.

"I was running tests on both your bloods. It was all quite simple really. Viruses, or in your case Harry I was actually curious to see if your blood hadn't evaporated yet." Simon joked to lighten the mood. Harry and Mal shared a brief look both expressing their lack of interest in Simon's jokes. With raised eyebrows they pleaded for him to get on with it. "Right, well, it- uh- hasn't erm- evaporated. Anyway while the computer was running its program there must have been a glitch because it ran a DNA background test. I guess it doesn't matter now. The test results stated conclusively that you both share a ( look up med)." Both Mal and Harry frowned in confusion. "Harry I'd like to introduce you to your grandson." Simon briefly gestured to Mal. "Well your great-great-great grandson." He finished lamely.

"What!?" Harry and Mal yelled in shock. They turned their heads towards each other briefly. Harry frowned crossing his arms over his chest. He had a grandson, but his grandson was older than him! And apparently a bit of an arse! Mal frowned crossing his arms over his chest. That little squirts my grandfather! He was only sixteen!

"Doc-" Mal began

"Simon-" Harry finished. They shared a look of annoyance.

"How is it once we find were related your suddenly my clone?" Mal asked annoyed as he ran a hand through his hair not noticing Harry mirroring his gestures.

Kaylee held in a giggle with a hand pressed tightly against her mouth. Inara too was suppressing her laughter. Zoe watched with a slightly detached expression. Jayne had a childish smirk.

"Oh," Kaylee gushed, "It's like watching a circus act!" Jayne frowned at the overly exuberant young woman.

"Freak show." Jayne muttered.

Harry wasn't sure how he should take this news. He'd always wanted a family and he had been thrilled when he found he had a son, but now he finally found hi- well not him, but still his kid in a way. The only problem of course is that the 'kids' twice his age. Harry sighed ruffling his hair in annoyance.

"Shit!"

Mal sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance. He thought he had no family left, and now he discovered he has a great- great- great grandfather. Of course his 'Grandfather' was a sixteen year old kid whom he had grown to like as a younger brother of sorts.

"Cao ma!"

Meanwhile the rest of the crew sat around the dinning table eating some of their processed protein supper.

Kaylee made a face as she shoveled some food into her mouth. Her face scrunched up cutely as she chewed and swallowed.

"It ain't all that bad. I kinda actually missed it." Kaylee stated. Jayne grunted and shoved a large portion into his mouth. River nodded slightly in agreement while Zoe and Inara scowled.

"Kaylee, you can't be serious!?" Inara asked. Zoe nodded confused how the strawberry addict suddenly liked protein supplements.

"Well… it ain't all bad! It's nice to mix it up every once in while." She said cheerfully. Inara smiled at Kaylee's exuberance.

"Don't worry Kaylee. I'm sure once Mal and Harry… adjust we'll be able to get more supplies from the locals." Jayne grunted again. Zoe seemed to interpret his grunt.

"What's wrong Jayne? Can't stand to help people in need just once?" Zoe asked with a sardonic grin.

"No?" Jayne stated almost as a question. River laughed out loud at that. Zoe cracked a smile.

"I guess some things never change." She said. "Speaking of Mal and Harry though…" Inara and Kaylee nodded.

"Pretty damn creepy if you ask me." Jayne said speaking their minds. River frowned.

"I think it's great! Harry has never had a real family and Mal…" She trailed off not wanting to bring up bad memories.

Mal had told them once why he became a brown coat and only once. He had been living on his ranch with his wife and mom. His wife was 6 months pregnant, and his mom stayed with him ever since his dad died. One day during the harvest season when Mal was out in the fields, a good mile from the house, some Feds came 'round looking for taxes…

Flash back

There was a strong knock at the door. Mrs. Julie Reynolds got up carefully from her chair. The child kicking in her stomach made it slightly more difficult.

"I'm coming!" She called out wobbling towards the door. A creak from the floor above her made Julie aware of her mother-in-laws presence at the top of the stairs.

"Whose there Julie?" She asked worriedly. There had been rumors of some Alliance officers hassling citizens of Ager, their home planet, looking for taxes they weren't entitled to. Julie looked up the rickety wood stairs at the person who became the only mother she ever had known.

"I'm not sure, mom." She answered.

"Be careful." Mrs. Reynolds cautioned. Julie smiled and promised she would. She too heard of the Alliance in town, but didn't hold much stock in the rumor mill. Finally reaching the door she opened it carelessly expecting to see a friendly face from another farm. She had never been more wrong in her life. All the color in her face paled as the door swung open to reveal five armed officers in Alliance uniforms. One stood in front with his hand resting on his weapon. The rest stood behind him seeming slightly nervous, but keeping a steady gaze on their target.

"Mrs. Julie Reynolds?" The leader asked in a strong commanding voice. Her mouth dried up instantly. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as her throat seemed to contact in on itself. She could barely manage to nod her head "You and your husband are bound by law. You will be taken to court for tax evasion and most likely hung." He stated devoid of any emotion, but in his eyes Julie could see a sick malice seeping through. Finding her courage she spoke up.

"You have no such jurisdiction on this planet, nor have we evaded any taxes as we owe you none! I demand you leave my ranch before I'm forced to call the sheriff and have you all arrested for-"

SMACK

The force of the blow delivered by the leading officer broke Julie's nose and sent her onto her back hard. She prayed Mal would come save her and the baby inside her as the officer delivered a kick to her side. She screamed in pain as her rib broke under the force of the blow.

"You are bound-"

BOOOSHAAH!!!

The ringing sound of a shot gun fired through the small room, and Julie stared horrified yet relieved at the sight of the officers now bullet riddled chest. Blood gushed from the many wounds as the man collapsed to the ground, gurgling out his last breath only a moment after. She turned her head sideways to see a smoking barrel poking though the old wooden railing of the stairs. The woman she loved as her own mother holding the powerful weapon just behind.

CHIC CHIC

The sound of the shot gun being pumped back into action brought the other officers out of their shock. They swiftly drew their guns.

"Put your weap-"

Before he could even finish his sentence blood and bits of his brain was scattered across the other officers. In pure disgust once bent over and began vomiting.

Using the distraction to her advantage Julie began to crawl towards the back of the house…

Sweat poured down Mal's face as he heaved another load of corn stalks onto the large cart. As it jostled about Meg, his horse, whined while digging her hooves into the dirt restlessly.

"Hold on girl. Just one more-"

BOOOSHAAH!!! Booshaah!! Boshah….

Mal's blanched as the echo of a shotgun rang through the field. Birds flew away hastily leaving their perch while Meg neighed nervously and began to pull on her restraints. Snapping into action, Mal unhooked the harness Meg had on. He slapped her rear to get her going while running along side her. Just before she began to out run him he hoisted himself up onto her bare back and steered her towards the house. He prayed with all his might the entire trip back…

Gun fire rang through the house as bits of wood and other loose debris rained down. Finally a bullet connected with Mrs. Reynolds's leg and she came tumbling down the stairs.

She lay panting and bleeding as the remaining three officers made their way over to her. The first one to reach her kicked her shotgun away.

"How's an old lady like your self put up a such a fight?" He asked in a familiar accent.

"I know you! You're the Nelson boy! I always knew you were a pussy!" She said caustically. The man in question turned red with anger. He delivered a harsh slap to her face in punishment. Mrs. Reynold's glared up at him before hocking a bloody loogie and spitting in his face. As it slowly dripped down his face hate shown is his eyes. Slowly he raised his gun until it was pointed directly in her face. Still, only courage and anger showed on her face.

BANG

"Nooooo!" Julie wailed pitifully from her space across the room. Smirking, Nelson strode across the room until he was in front of the prostrate Julie.

"'lo Julie long time no see." He once again raised his gun.

"Sir our order are to bring them…" The objecting officer was soon silenced.

"Shut the hell up Mason! I'm in charge now!

"Please… my baby!" She sobbed out. Nelson's smirk grew.

BANG! BANG!

Mal charged into the room just in time to see the life, that also represented his child, fade from Julie's eyes. Anger, hatred, anguish… none of these could express the whirlwind inside him. Mal's eyes burned with fire as he charged the nearest officer unarmed. Seeing the grieving husband coming his way the man lifted his gun to fire, but he wasn't quick enough. Mal grabbed his wrist and twisted until the man was facing his two comrades with his wrist pinned behind his back. Mal stared at the two men with such malice that they swallowed in fear. The fact that he was unarmed was not enough to comfort them. Mal continued to twist on the wrist slowly.

Crack!

"Aaagh!" The unknown man screamed out in pain as his bone snapped like a twig. His comrades began screaming orders at Mal.

"Surrender… Put the gun down… Let go of him and come quietly!" Mal noticed they were already squeezing their triggers lightly. With a shout Mal threw the incapacitated man at his friends and as expected they fired their gun nervously, killing their own friend. Mal rolled forward picking up the dead man's previously dropped gun. He came out of the roll firing.

The house once again roared with the sound of gun fire. Mal stood pointing his gun at the two officers. Mason gave a grunt before collapsing his body oozing out blood. A second ticked by before finally the third lost too much blood. Even as he was trying to reload his gun he too collapsed, though not dead. Mal sighed painfully aware of the two bullets lodged in him. One in his shoulder the other was rolling around inside his gut. Shakily he walked over to the only one of his wife's murderer's left, drawing his knife from his belt as he did so… This one was going to suffer….

Word soon got around about the man that took on three armed Alliance officers unarmed, and the tragic story behind the incident soon became legend amongst rebels. Mal was eagerly accepted into the army after he volunteered. Since then he was always a brown coat.

AN: I just felt like putting a little back story in for Mal. I doubt this is even close to the way it went down… its much more likely he never had a family… sides this would of made him give up religion and he didn't do that until after the war… oh well hope u liked….more soon


	11. The strawberry

AN: Sorrry its been so long guys! But I'm back for my next installment. I appreciated all the great reviews I got! I've been a little busy lately and I'm also working on a few other stories, but for some odd reason today I decided to watch Firefly. Before I knew what hit me I was downloading the tabs for the theme songa nd playing it on my guitar (poorly) and singing (also poorly), but having a great time. So here's my next chapter...

Disclaimer: JK can own Harry Potter and fox can have serenity, but you can't take this site from me!

Chapter Eleven

The Strawberry

Inara watched nervously as Mal paced back and forth across her shuttle. Back and forth, he continued while intermittently swearing in Chinese. Inara's eyebrows rose as he used a particularly colorful exclamation involving a Buddha, a cow, and a hammer. Finally with a long suffering sigh he stopped.

He cleared his throat in surrender to his rant. "I guess- I ah- kinda let myself get carried away for a minute there." He stated to Inara who was wearing a concerned yet amused grin.

"I think you may have for a moment or two." Her comment broke the tension building up in the small space as they both chuckled at his eccentric behavior. Mal's smile slid of his face as he fell back into his earlier depression. Most people would think finding out that you had a long lost relative would bring joy, but after building his identity around the fact that the only family he'd ever have again would be his crew and ship, he had closed himself off from the emotions associated with having a real family. A family he was apart of no matter what.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I like Harry fine, but I don't need a… grand-father..." Mal trailed off as he was pulled into his memories. "I reckoned that I had my run at a regular family." He put his hand against the cool metal of his ship. "Serenity became my home, and you all became my family…"

Inara nodded her understanding, but with slight apprehension she ventured a question in return. "What if _Harry_ is the one that needs _you_?" Mal stopped at that.

----------------------------------------------------------

River, Simon, Kaylee, and Jayne all watched as Harry paced the small infirmary. Jayne stood cautiously behind River just in case all that stuff in the book was true. River, Simon and Kaylee all wore the same worried frown. They weren't sure, but they were definitely hoping this would be a good thing for Harry. Suddenly he stopped. The four crew members literally held their breath in anticipation.

"Bloody fucking hell!" He shouted towards the heavens. Kaylee jumped, startled at the outburst. Jayne whimpered, and River cocked her head to the side and analyzed the phrase he had just used. Simon flicked the tranquilizer he had behind his back to make sure there were no air bubbles. During his internship he had to work the required three months in the mental hospital. That plus his experience with River told him to have drugs in the ready.

Luckily for everyone, Harry finally calmed down. He expelled a breath of air forcefully from his lungs before chuckling slightly. "Sorry guys. I guess I got carried away for a second there. Simon smiled in relief and wonderment.

"No one blames you Harry. You have had to deal with so much." Simon answered with a smile. Kaylee and River nodded in agreement while Jayne continued to study him like a poisonous bug.

"I just don't know what to do! I mean- he's my grandson!? He's a full grown man twice my age! He doesn't need me!" Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

River frowned. "Maybe you need him Harry." Harry stopped at that.

------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe lay back into her bunk. She pulled the blanket up to her nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as memories of a happier time flooded her mind. Slowly she pulled out her sawed off, smoothbore shotgun. Tucking it under her chin she flicked off the safety. Eagerly she held it to her jaw. She placed her hand over the trigger and prepared to squeeze it as though shaking the hand of a long lost friend… or lover. The now empty bottle of whiskey crashed unnoticed to the floor.

"Don't baby." Wash's voice flooded her mind as though he were sitting right there with her.

"I miss you!" She sobbed out. Wash held her hand.

"I miss you too, but I can wait, dong-luh-ma?" Zoe shook her head as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Please." She whispered squeezing the trigger slightly. She gasped as a warmth filled her heart. A feeling of joy that she hadn't experienced since before Wash had died. She opened her eye's which had been squeezed tight to reveal a ghostly image of her lost love. "Is this real?" She whispered to the apparition. Sadly Wash gazed down at the love of his life and death.

"What's real?" He asked in return. Zoe choked on a sob. That's nothing her mind would come up with. "It's this planet. I felt a pull when you landed here. Some kinda 'voodoo witchcraft' as Simon would say. You need to let go of me, Aikou." His gentle voice soothed her. She slowly released the death grip on the weapon.

"I don't know if I can." She confessed sadly. His illuminated hand ghosted across her face. She gasped as she felt his cold yet soothing touch.

"You can."

Drawing in a long breath she nodded her consent.

"I have to go." Zoe blinked and before she knew what was happening…

Wash smiled as his wife fell asleep. He disappeared in a flash of light as he felt the constraints tying him to earth break completely.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked alongside River towards the kitchen. She had an extremely happy expression plastered on her face. Simon and Kaylee were walking a few paces ahead of them, and Jayne took off at a run towards the kitchen the second Mal said it was ready. Simon looked back at his ecstatic sister and his young patient with a small grin. Noting Harry's nervousness he tried to put him at ease.

"We'd better hurry. Jayne's probably eaten everything already." River giggled quietly, but Harry having had the benefit of never eating with Jayne previously, merely quickened his pace to keep up with their quick walk.

They arrived at the dinner table far quicker than Harry would have liked. Mal, Inara, and Jayne were already sitting at the table. Inara was doing her best to keep Jayne from starting with out the rest of the crew. Harry noticed that Zoe… the first mate… was missing. He basically had their names down now, but he was still a little shady with their placements in the crew. Mal stood as they neared the table.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "We ran out of our food supplies, but Jayne was good enough to pick up a few things from the locals. Not much, but its better than protein salads." He joked. The crew laughed nervously as they sensed the tension in the air. Jayne merely watched as he inhaled his dinner.

Harry smirked in appreciation. He wished that he could transfigure the meal into something astonishing, but he could tell his power reserves were still recuperating and he didn't think it would be worth the effort… he wasn't sure what their reactions would be anyway. "It looks great." Harry said nodding to the bowls of salad and what looked like a lumpy meatloaf. Harry pulled a chair out for River who accepted the gesture gracefully as she sat. Simon smiled and made sure to copy Harry's actions with Kaylee who giggled as she too sat. Once the ladies were seated Harry and Simon both took their seats. Harry was at the opposite head of the table as Mal with River on his right and Simon on his left. To Simons left sat Kaylee and then Inara who was to Mal's immediate right. Jayne still continued to eat at a seemingly inhuman rate, in the seat towards Mal's left. Slowly the food was passed around and soon the only noise was the soft clicks as people speared their salads. In an attempt at starting a conversation Harry hazard a question…

"So where's Zoe? Should I get her?" Unfortunately the question seemed to have the opposite effect. Everyone including Jayne stopped eating for a moment. Harry fidgeted in the complete silence. Mal finally answered the question.

"She's- ah- not feeling to well tonight." Everyone seemed to hang their heads at this statement. River looked to be near tears.

"Oh." Harry couldn't ruin the dinner for everyone. He hated to do it but he preferred to look like an idiot than for everyone to miserable. "So you gonna let yer ol' gran' da' tuck ya in ta night. Or ya too ol' already?" Harry asked the question in an imitation of an old man. He even let out a wheezing cough towards the end.

Mal started to choke on his food and the table as a whole had to collectively hold in their laughter.

"Yes, Mal, weren't you just saying the other day how you wished someone would read to you before bed?" Inara carried on the joke with a smile. Mal gave a mocking grin at Inara.

"If that person was you… and naked." He answered. Jayne spit out the water he was drinking and began to cough. Inara gave a playful glare promising punishment. Jayne quickly stood from the table.

"I'll be in my bunk." He stated before leaving in a hurry. Harry watched bemused as he left. His curiosity getting the better of him he had to ask.

"What exactly does he do on the ship?" The table turned to see what Mal would answer.

"Jayne… oh he's are public relations manager." That made everyone start laughing. Harry looked on, amused at the obvious inside joke. Simon taking pity on Harry decided to explain his first meal on Serenity…

Three hours later Harry and the crew of Serenity were still laughing uncontrollably as Simon finished a story with River threatening to kill Jayne with her brain. River blushed cutely as Harry looked at her with affection. Simon was just glad that Jayne had left early so he could tell that story at his expense.

"So that's how you all got together." Harry said wistfully. "It's incredible… all you guys have been through." Kaylee smiled at Harry.

"I don't think we've been through half as much as you, Harry." She stated standing with a few dirty dishes she had gathered. Harry grabbed his and all the ones he could reach but before he could stand and follow Kaylee into the kitchen, Simon had lifted him of his burden.

"I was-" Simon cut him off.

"Sit. It's your turn to tell a story." He turned and made his way to the kitchen.

Mal nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Gotta say Harry we're all mighty curious which parts of that book are true?" Harry swallowed his nervousness and nodded.

"Well my friend, Ron Weasley, didn't exactly snap the way the book makes it out. It had been months that we were fighting that year. We put our differences aside a little while, but he had said and done some things to Hermione and myself that couldn't be forgiven. That wasn't the first time he had called her… that." He took a steadying breath to continue, but as Kaylee sat down she quickly asked her question.

"What exactly is a muddy-blood anyhow?" Harry grimaced.

"It's actually a mud-blood, and it means what you said, dirty blood. It doesn't sound so bad off on its own but back than their was a war going on and many wars before it that was being fought over that issue. There were two basic sides. Side one consisted of purebloods who thought that they had cleaner blood because they never married into a muggle family…" Seeing their blank looks he couldn't help but ask. "I thought you all read the book."

Looking at Harry with an odd expression Mal answered. "We read it Harry, but we figured that it was a fact based, fairy tale of sorts."

Suddenly very serious Simon asked. "Harry… do you believe that magic actually exists?" His voice carried concern.

Harry was in a corner. He couldn't prove magic existed since his reserves were so low with out a wand, which he didn't have, yet he wanted to be honest. Silently he prayed Simon didn't have any drugs on him.

"Err well you see…" He just didn't know what to say.

"Harry how much of that book do you believe to be true?" Mal asked nervously.

"All of it." He answered with his head down. The entire table sans River and Kaylee seemed to take the news as a physical blow. Simon especially, as Harry was his patient he felt the neurological damage to be partly his fault for the way he handled breaking the news. Harry's face lit up suddenly. "I can prove it!" He shouted. The crew looked at him curiously.

"How?" Simon asked nervously.

"River!" Harry shouted pointing at her. "She said you picked up a lot of stuff. Sticks and bowls and stuff, right?" Mal nodded.

"What about it, Harry?"

"Well- ah- where are the sticks?" Kaylee answered.

"You mean the magic wands, Harry?" She asked excitedly. He nodded. "There still in the cargo bay." Before Harry could take off Mal stood.

"Hold on a second there Harry." Harry turned around nervously. Mal was reaching into the side of his holster. Slowly he slid an eleven inch holy wand from inside the leather belt. Harry's eyes widened considerably as he walked towards Mal. Mal hesitantly handed it over to Harry. "Kinda like this one…". He mumbled to no one in particular as he sat down with a curious glint in his eyes. Harry closed his eyes as his familiar companion gave off a warm thrilling sensation as he closed his hand around the holy wood. When Harry opened them again River gasped at the look of complete peace that was in his eyes, even if it only lasted a moment. Harry smirked as he looked around the table. His eyes landed on the large bowl of strawberries next to Kaylee. He carefully flicked his wand at it and… nothing.

The group let out a collective breath they didn't know they were holding. Kaylee and River seemed especially disappointed. River because she knew he wasn't lying and Kaylee due to her child like need to believe.

Harry's shoulders slumped and all were disappointed to see the down trodden expression he had.

"Why in gorram where ya aiming at me, Harry!?" Kaylee asked to break the tension. Harry gave a faint smile as he sat back in his seat.

"I was actually aiming at the strawberries. I was trying to turn them into ice-cream." Kaylee looked excited at the idea until she realized he couldn't actually do it. " I just don't understand… I know I'm not crazy! I can still feel my magic! It isn't so depleted that I can't do a simple spell!" Simon placed a hand on Harry's shoulder consolingly while looking across the table at Mal for help.

"Uh- yeah- listen, Harry, the docs great I'm sure he can help you with this. It's probably no big deal. I had a friend from the war that thought he saw a dragon once-"

"WAIT!" Kaylee screamed. Mal jumped at the sudden outburst.

"What in gorram hell is it, Kaylee?" Mal asked irritably.

"Look!" She pointed at the strawberry bowl. Mal didn't see anything different. "They're meltin' Cap'n!" She pointed out. Harry's eyes shot up to look at the strawberries. Sure enough he could see them starting to drip to the bottom of the bowl. Kaylee picked a spoon and carefully pushed it in to the strawberries. Inara gasped as it went through the strawberries. Kaylee giggled as she scooped out a melting strawberry before sliding the spoon into her mouth and slowly licking it clean. Simon gulped. "M'Mmmmh! That is good!" Simon nodded his agreement. Not a second later River and Inara were scooping out spoonfuls of 'strawberry' ice-cream. Harry watched with relief as they ate the delicious frozen treat.

Mal looked at Harry with a questioning expression. "Transfiguration was never my best subject." Mal could only nod in shock.

AN: Next one will be longer I promise!


	12. Raspberry

AN: Hey! OK I now have to Harry/Serenity crossover stories a Harry/Blade crossover and two Harry/Hermione comedy/romance stories! OH YEAH! If you like my stories check out my C2. There are mostly crossovers there but a few good ol' Harry Potter stories I had to throw in. Someone asked about what the hell my story title is… Basically I changed the title cause it sucked. Now its cool but only if you know Latin. Aetas means eras.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter or Serenity…Do you really have to do this? It seems a bit repetitive? Oh well…. Oh and I don't own Firefly either!

Chapter Twelve

Raspberry

Everyone was in a slight daze as they helped clean the dishes. Harry would have volunteered to do them seeing as he now had his wand, but from their expressions he decided they weren't ready for any more magic in the near future. As he handed a freshly scrubbed plate over to River to be dried he caught eyes with Mal. Harry had sensed that Mal was watching him, but it was far from an aggressive gaze. It felt more like Mal was trying to figure him out. Harry could hardly blame him for that as he had been considering his great-grandson himself. He had noticed the look of loss Mal had when he took his old wand from him. They way he seemed to be reluctant to hand it over made Harry wonder if maybe some of his magical DNA had survived over the last 150 years. Although he knew it shouldn't matter to him, he sincerely hoped Mal did have the capacity. It was the only legacy he had left to pass down. River playfully pinched him to get him back to cleaning. With a smile Harry complied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Simon watched Harry and River with a cautiously happy expression. Ever since Harry had come River seemed much more sedate... though not it in a drugged out way, but more of a serene even normal way. He wasn't certain what it was, but she certainly seemed happy, and that's what he wanted most. Kaylee gave his arm a brief squeeze of comfort after she had followed his gaze.

"I really think she'll be alright." Simon commented. Kaylee smiled brightly.

"I think so too."

---------------------------------------------------------

Once all the chore were done everyone said their good nights and made their way back to their bunks for the night. It had been an exhausting couple of days.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs towards the infirmary when a gentle yet reprimanding voice called out his name.

"Harry!?" Kaylee's giggling voice was unmistakable. With a smile Harry turned to face the engineer with a questioning face.

"Yep?" He asked. Kaylee smiled softly when she reached him.

"You didn't spect we'd make you sleep in the infirmary did ya?" She asked rhetorically. Though Harry hadn't considered it that was exactly what he thought.

"Oh ah… well where do I go then?" Kaylee smiled.

"We've got a whole set of guest bunks!" She grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead him in the opposite direction. After a moment Harry was able to get the excitable Kaylee to slow to a slightly easier pace to keep. Harry found the rhythmic sound of boots meeting mettle to be soothing in an odd way. Though he had gotten her to slow down she still skipped along side him. So for every one of his steps she managed to fit two or three of her own in. As far as Harry was concerned any kind of stability in his life was soothing really.

Kalunk.

Klunk Klunk.

Kalunk.

Klunk Klunk.

Kalunk.

Klunk Klunk.

Harry smiled softly. Kaylee seemed to pick up on his good mood and she hated to do it, but she promised Simon. With a frown she stopped her skipping.

"Harry?" She ventured with a regretful smile.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You seem to really like River…" Harry nodded his head affirmatively. "Well you know she's been through a lot." Kaylee felt like smacking herself. Look who she was talking to. He probably knew better than she did. She didn't want to go on. She wanted to feign ignorance of her prior statement and let Simon due the protective brother speech. The problem was Simon couldn't seem to muster up his usual ire for Harry. He'd grown to fond of his patient. "I just want you to be careful, ya know. She hasn't experienced life the way you and I have…" Harry's eyes became cloudy with painful memories. "Oh!" Kaylee exclaimed angry with herself. "I'm so sorry, Harry! You don't- ugh- I mean your nice and-"

"Kaylee!" Harry stopped her with a gently hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You're just looking out for River. I understand. I actually think I might be able to help her with her problem."

Kaylee's eyes widened and her characteristic smile spread across her face. "Really!? That's great! Oh Simon knew it! He said you were helping her! But how can you! Oh my gosh River will be so happy! And the captain…" Kaylee's mouth continued to fly at full speed but now no sound was coming from her. A surprised and slightly nervous expression came over her before she saw a smirking Harry waving his wand. Her mouth opened to reprimand him, but no sound came out. Her eyes narrowed with a playful gleam of vengeance. With out warning she launched herself at Harry intent on getting that gorram stick.

----------------------------------------------------------

Simon yawned as turned over in bed. Kaylee was certainly taking a while.

"NOOO! S-stop please!"

Simon sprung up in bed. That sounded like Harry. He quickly ran across his room and opened the door. River was across the hall wearing and equally worried expression. One more shout of…

"Please anything, but that!" And they both sped off in the direction of Harry's pleading voice. When they turned the corner and saw the source of the commotion they both froze in shock.

Kaylee had Harry pinned under her and was tickling him mercilessly. Kaylee was virtually straddling him as she tried to tickle the location of his wand out from him. With Harry writhing in painful pleasure below her it became quiet a show. The Tam siblings' eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry noticed them first. He froze. His body stiffened and he only occasionally let out an uncontrolled giggle. Kaylee thinking that he was trying to play it tough broke out the big guns of a tickle war. She pressed her lips the side of his neck and blew hard. Harry's lips quivered as he tried not to laugh from the strange sensation of the raspberry. He pinched her arm and after she finally stopped to catch her breath she noticed his expression and where he was looking. Almost as if in slow motion she turned to see Simon and River, both wearing equally unhappy expressions. With a contrite smile Kaylee lifter herself off from her perch on Harry. She tried to speak but once again nothing came out. She sent a quick look to Harry who knew when a joke was over. He flicked his wand and not a second later Kaylee was talking a mile a minute again.

"Oh Simon it ain't what it looks like. See Harry stole my voice so I had to get revenge and I…" She trailed off as she finally noticed that Simon's lips were curling in an uncontrollable smirk. Kaylee growled. "Oh! I thought you were angry!" She smacked his arm. Simon smiled.

"I will be if you don't get in my bunk in the next ten seconds." He struck a pose as though he were counting and with a squeal Kaylee sped off. With one last smile at Harry and River he shot off hot on her heels.

"Were you having fun?" River asked in a surprisingly clear and some what commanding tone.

As River continued to stare down at him with her hands on her hips he couldn't he a feeling of déjà vu. Hermione used to strike the same pose when she reprimanded him.

"No?" His voice squeaked out what sounded more like a question to River. She could tell he was under her control at the moment. So she smiled a bright smile showing off her pearly whites.

"Good! Now I need to be tucked in!" She grabbed his hand and practically hauled him off the floor, dragging him to her room. "And a bed time story never hurts." Harry smiled as River childishly pouted.

To be continued….

AN: I had more planed for this chapter, but my sister took control of the computer, but I promise I have more soon!


	13. To all writers

This was my first story and I still have a lot planned out for it. The thing is that I don't feel like spending that much more time on it. If there's anyone out there who likes this story and would like to pick it up, just leave a review. I can tell you what I had planned and you can use that or go your own way. Otherwise if you merely enjoy reading this story then its going to be put on the back burner until I can finish at least three of my other stories. Sorry and Thanks!


End file.
